


Borderline

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard!Jongin, M/M, Mentionsofadoption, Mentionsofbullying, Mentionsoffosterhome, Modernroyaltyau, Prince!Kyungsoo, Verylightangst, ialsosuckatupdating, ipromiseisuckatangst, mentionsofphysicalabuse, prince!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Kaisoo au: 8 years in a relationship, soon to be married to Jongin when Kyungsoo finds out that everything he believes in was just lies. He found out after their engagement party that he's the lost second prince and Jongin is just someone assigned to watch and protect him
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> From my prompt at Twitter where I usually rant. Please enjoy. ❤️

They met on one hot summer day, back when Kyungsoo was just 17 and trying to juggle three part time jobs together with university. He just started as a freshman trying to get an Architecture degree with a minor in Interior Design at one of the most exclusive universities in Seoul, he got in with a full scholarship that gave him allowance, accommodation and even free expenses for the uni tours and extra-curricular activities. . 

For others it may sound as sheer luck but for Kyungsoo, it was the perfect silver lining to his shitty life. He had to get out of the foster house at some point and thank heavens he was blessed with a brain that's too intelligent. He didn't go to a very known high school and he came from the province but he was smart enough that one of his research papers paved the way to get him to Seoul for a college interview. 

After he then received approval from the headmistress in their foster home he left and never looked back. It was his fifth foster home and his memories of those years are ones he didn't want to come back to. 

He met Jongin at his part time job at the ice-cream store where he lied about his age but the manager was lenient enough to let him off the hook and continue working once he found out. It was 3 pm in the afternoon, summer heat almost seeping in through the large windows of the store when Jongin came in, dressed in a plain white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his shoulder to reveal those luscious biceps. He was about a head taller than Kyungsoo and definitely works out since his fitted shirt allows everyone to gawk at him and his toned body. 

Kyungsoo swore that he knew he was gay from then on. He never did get attracted to anyone but when the tanned boy entered the ice-cream parlor, radiating heat that almost melted Kyungsoo, himself, he knew he was done for. Physical attraction was one thing but when he heard the man say _**One scoop of choco mint on a cone please**_ , Kyungsoo never knew how much he liked smooth, light but fragile voices until then. Maybe it was Jongin's eyes too, the way they shone brightly with interest as he looked at Kyungsoo or the way he shyly uttered his name when Kyungsoo asked for it. 

Jongin was an 18 year old sophomore in his university, he was popular for having top grades in the Engineering department and he's athletic too, he swims, plays soccer and he even does archery. He's good at a lot of physical activities that Kyungsoo loathes but loves when he gets to stare at Jongin doing them. He doesn't live at the gym unlike what was said by his fans at uni but he makes it a habit to workout and Kyungsoo comes with him to get some work out too or actually just pilates. 

Jongin was everything good and alive in Kyungsoo's dull life. After 6 months of flirting and getting to know each other, maybe all too well, Jongin asked him to officially be his boyfriend. It was January 10th, two days before his birthday and four days before Jongin's. 

And after 8 years together, Jongin proposed. Who would've thought that the 25 year old (turning 26 but who's counting), Kyungsoo would see his boyfriend, kneeling on one knee, holding out a black leather box and proclaiming his love in the middle of the ocean. 

Both of them have stable jobs, Jongin's already a Senior Executive Engineer at the firm he was working at and Kyungsoo is making his name as one of Seoul's most sought-after Architect and Interior Designer. He had worked with Jongin multiple times and they always delivered perfect projects to their clients so it wasn't a surprise when Kyungsoo was offered a job at Jongin's firm which he respectfully rejected as he likes working as a freelancer and he didn't want to step into Jongin's workspace and suffocate him. They already live together and Kyungsoo has an intimate personal office on the unit next to theirs so it's a bit too much if he took a step forward into Jongin's company. 

Jongin said one of his clients lent him his yacht for the night as a gift for the wonderful house Jongin built them and as a gift for their anniversary. They both took the day off, went on a date, watched movies, shopped for clothes, even played at the arcade and then went home to dress really fancy before Jongin drove them to the port and there was the yacht, waiting for them with the captain and crew on board. 

Kyungsoo wasn't expecting marriage to be on the table, yes he enjoyed being with Jongin and loved him dearly but he didn't want to think in advance, he went at a careful pace, never too bold and obviously never too slow. He doesn't want to lose the only person he treasures. 

So here they are now, Kyungsoo standing on the yacht deck, dressed in a navy blue suit prepared by his boyfriend while the said boyfriend is kneeling on one knee, waiting for his answer. 

"Soo, if you're not ready we can forget about this" Jongin said softly, fingers already fumbling with the lid of the leather case that's holding two rings, the designs are matching, simple but elegant, totally their style. 

"No" Kyungsoo answered, thinking about too many things before finally letting out the same word. "No" 

"Oh" Jongin's smile fell but he picked it up and gave Kyungsoo the most annoying fake smile. 

"I mean yes, I want to marry you. No, I don't want to forget this. I love you" Kyungsoo answered clearly, hands fisting on his side, he's afraid that he might stutter midway. 

Jongin beams at him and wow Kyungsoo really loves that huge grin on his face that shows his dimple. Jongin stands up, towering over Kyungsoo before he cups the latter's cheeks and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. If Kyungsoo was worried earlier, well now he feels warm, he feels at home in Jongin's arms. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Kyungsoo whispered softly, his head resting on his fiancé's chest. 

"We'll start to build our home, Soo" Jongin answered before pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

Jongin's routine is like clockwork, Kyungsoo admires that too because Jongin wakes up earlier than him, gets ready before waking him up to prepare for work while the older start on their breakfast. It's unusual that Kyungsoo wakes up first but today is one of those unusual days. It's his 26th birthday and it's, along with his blanket are the only things he kept from his real parents, the ones that left him at the hospital. 

He turned to the side to face his boyfrie--fiancé, he still can't get the hang of it but they already decided to have their engagement party tomorrow with their friends as January 13 usually serves as their couple-birthday, where they celebrate together intimately compared to their celebrations with friends. 

Kyungsoo only has two clients today and Jongin said he has a meeting at 10 am but since it's still a little early, Kyungsoo started making breakfast for the two of them, a simple birthday breakfast, which usually consists, a whole pack of bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast and fruits. He loves cooking as much as he loves designing, he believes it's an art especially when he cooks bacon to crisp. 

A pair of strong arms encircled his waist and Jongin's head rested on his shoulder before the taller placed a kiss on his neck. "Smells good, baby. Good morning" he greeted softly

The only thing that changed with Jongin since they first met was the fact that his body changed with him, he works out even more, fast reflexes and he's very in tune with Kyungsoo's movement, just like this. Kyungsoo never gets to an hour of being awake without Jongin popping up 5 minutes after he wakes up. Jongin said it was because the bed was cold without Kyungsoo so he came to look for the heat Kyungsoo has. It's sappy but Kyungsoo likes it. They're both not clingy because they both like their space but some days like these, they don't care at all. 

"You have a meeting at 10, why don't you take a shower" Kyungsoo suggested, finally pushing his hips backward to get his fiancé off of him. 

"Later. I like watching you cook in that apron" Jongin answered, lightly tapping his asscheek before placing a wet kiss on his cheek. . 

The taller chuckled and took his place on the stool by the breakfast bar, it's an extension of their kitchen island that Kyungsoo decided on when they first got the apartment. He turned on the television and lowered the volume for morning news. 

News is a part of Jongin's routine, morning news, newspaper, evening news and even emergency flash news has a notification on his phone. It doesn't bother Kyungsoo because he gets to find out what's going around the country. 

Sources say the palace is celebrating the lost prince's 26th birthday, many of the invited guests are artists, idols, politicians and businessmen not only from Korea but all over the world. The palace spokesperson released a statement saying that the royal family is still hopeful for the return of their lost prince. 

"It's funny how they're still looking for that prince wasn't he kidnapped when he was young?" Kyungsoo commented while placing the bacon on both their plates. 

He clicked his tongue when he noticed that Jongin was staring blankly at the television. "What?" his fiancé asked

Their country is ruled by the monarch family, with a prime minister who delivers and executes the orders of the royal family. He doesn't know about the royal family because they're quiet, they do a lot of charity works and that's about everything that Kyungsoo knows about them. 

"The prince, he was kidnapped when he was born, well that was what the media said. It's a pity for the family, I hope they get reunited soon" Kyungsoo repeated softly, plating the food that he made. 

"You do?" Jongin asked with a curious tone. 

"Of course, Nini. You know I came from the foster system, I changed places multiple times that I don't know if I've ever considered any of it as a home. I thought I was defective for being returned to the foster house. Imagine if the prince went through that while his whole family were searching for him all along. No one deserves to be left, I hope he gets found" Kyungsoo explained as he placed a full plate in front of Jongin and smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry" Jongin said quietly, there's a noticeable pout in his face that Kyungsoo couldn't help but kiss away as he hugged his tall man. 

Jongin's head rests on his chest and he could probably hear how strongly Kyungsoo's heart beats for him but he wants to know that Jongin is a gift to his life. "Don't be. You're my home now and you've been my home since that summer. I love you" he said softly 

Yes, they're definitely getting sappy by the year. Kyungsoo can't even disagree with that. Jongin encircled his arms around his waist again, pulling him closer. "I love you, Soo. Whatever happens, believe in me first" Jongin said softly 

"I believe in you, always" Kyungsoo assured him like he always does. 

\--

The next morning both of them woke up early to prepare for their engagement party. They both decided to have a small engagement party or just a get together with their friends to announce their engagement. They were all going to meet up after lunch at the yacht where Jongin proposed to him, his fiancé told him that he had offered to rent it out but his client allowed him to borrow it for free as a gift for their engagement party. 

"Soo, you should go get dressed. We're almost done anyway" Jongin suggested, after he pulled out the last of the chairs at the deck. 

This yacht was actually too big for them because they only have 6 friends in total. They decided to get takeout but Jongin's client insisted on lending their chef to prepare their meals so they just bought a cake and designed the deck a little. 

"I'm excited" Kyungsoo beamed at him, the reflection of the water on the glass roof of the deck, reflects on Kyungsoo's pale skin and he really looks wonderful. 

"Me too" Jongin said softly. He wants nothing in this world but Kyungsoo's happiness and right now he's glowing, radiating with happiness and love. 

"Baby" Jongin called his fiancé who was bending over the couch to remove the balloons that he placed on the sunken sitting area. 

"hmm?" 

Jongin reached out to pull Kyungsoo into his arms and hug him tightly which the smaller returned automatically "I love you. I'm sorry. I promise to stay beside you as long as you'd like me to. I really really love you Soo" Jongin said softly. 

"What's gotten into you, you sappy baby. I love you too, Ni. If you want, let's get married later" Kyungsoo suggested. He chuckled when he felt Jongin's arms tensed up so he kissed the jaw of his fiancé and smiled at him. "Just kidding. I want to plan our wedding properly. It's going to be magnificent" he teased

"I know it will. Soo, after tonight, our lives will change" Jongin said quietly, Kyungsoo's not aware of the tone Jongin used but it sounded bittersweet to him. 

"For the better" He answered with a bright smile, making his fiancé smile in return. 

"For the better" Jongin agreed and kissed him softly. 

There were 8 people that came, 6 of them were their friends and two were Jongin's clients, the couple that lent him the boat. 

"Mr. Lee is it?" the blonde haired man, Chanyeol asked. On his side was his friend, Sehun, the brown-haired man. 

"Kyungsoo, call me Kyungsoo please. Thank you for lending us this yacht." he said softly. 

The sun is already setting and it's really beautiful out here in the middle of the ocean. Just nothing but water around them and the soft breeze. 

It's a bit colder since it's still the winter but the sun shone brightly today to keep them warm. 

"Congratulations on your engagement. When Jongin first reached out to us, we were surprised because we haven't talked to him for years" Sehun said lightly, smiling at Kyungsoo

They have the same poise as Jongin, their stance confident and they look very agile too. 

"Oh, aren't you his clients?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. 

Jongin introduced them as Chanyeol and Sehun, both good looking people and just as tall as Jongin, Chanyeol taller than both men. Jongin said that Chanyeol and Sehun were work partners and they usually stick together. They seemed closer than the usual client relationship because Jongin gave them a hug instead of handshakes. 

"We were but we were friends before that" Chanyeol chuckled softly. 

Jongin came out of nowhere and hugged him from the back before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Baby, Baekhyun's asking for you. He demands to see your ring. Let's pop the champagne and party tonight?" he suggested

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's going to get cold here at the deck" 

"Oh, we can close the walls. It'll be like a glass wall to transform it into an indoor space" Sehun pointed at the columns and the sliding glass doors 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in amusement before he smiled at the men in front of him. "Thank you so much, Chanyeol~ssi, Sehun~ssi. This means a lot to me. Please excuse me, I have to pacify my best friend before he yells" Kyungsoo said, releasing himself from his fiancé's hold. 

Kyungsoo doesn't have that many friends. He has Baekhyun an event planner that he had worked with twice before Baekhyun eased his way to Kyungsoo's life, Kris who is a real estate agent that contacts him whenever his clients wants to renovate the house and Jongdae, the only architect friend he has. They met during Kyungsoo's sophomore year at Uni and they got along well. Jongin invited his three buddies too, Ravi, Taemin and Moonkyu. They're all engineers as well and they get along really well. 

"I can't believe Jongin finally proposed to you!" Baekhyun said cheerfully, admiring the ring on Kyungsoo's finger. 

"Took him long enough, he's been holding those rings for almost two years now" Ravi commented, making their friends chuckle. 

"Two years?" Kris asked in disbelief. Even Kyungsoo couldn't believe it as well. They live in one house but he had never thought that Jongin was hiding something from him. 

They're all lounging at the sunken sitting area with beers on hand while Jongin was still outside with his clients or friends at the deck, they already closed the glass sliding doors that warmed up the space so Kyungsoo can't hear anything. 

"Let's pop the champagne!" Jongdae suggested, standing up to get the bottle from the ice bucket. 

"Let Kyungsoo pop it outside. I don't want to get hit by the cork!" Baekhyun whined. 

That's how they all decided to open the sliding door and join the three men who seemed to be in a very serious conversation. Jongin immediately noticed Kyungsoo who was holding the bottle of champagne and two glass flutes 

"Should I pop the champagne?" Jongin suggested, taking the champagne bottle from Kyungsoo. "I'm clumsy so you do it" the younger agreed. 

"It's cold, hurry!!!!" Moonkyu demanded, they're all wrapped up in their coats unlike Jongin and his tall friends who are still in their suits. 

Sehun pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Jongin who frowned at the pocket knife. "I don't see any corkscrew" Sehun said nonchalantly. 

Jongin ignored him and unwrapped the top part revealing the cork. He turned to face the ocean and felt Kyungsoo stand behind him. "I love you, Nini" he said simultaneously as Jongin slid the knife up the tilted bottle and popped the cork. 

He turned around to kiss Kyungsoo as their friends were yelling and already grabbing the champagne bottle but the dark skies were suddenly lit up by an incoming chopper. 

Kyungsoo looked at the chopper in confusion as it was hovering right in front of the yacht and suddenly small boats were surrounding the yacht. He immediately moved backwards and Jongin held him by the waist. "I'm sorry, Soo" his fiancé whispered before Kyungsoo was taken from Jongin's grasp by Sehun. 

Suddenly there were men dressed in suits who came into the yacht and surrounded them, automatically backing away the rest of their friends. 

"On behalf of the Royal family, we are taking you into custody, Kim Kai" Sehun said calmly. 

Jongin, removed something from his waist and placed it on the deck floor before he knelt and placed his hands at the back of his head. 

"What, no!" Kyungsoo said, taking a step forward but he was blocked by both Sehun and Chanyeol. 

"It's alright, Soo. Everything will be alright" Jongin said quietly, even their friends are confused with everything that's happening. 

"Please, Prince Kyungsoo, we don't want to use force against him" Sehun said quietly to Kyungsoo who was trying to get away from their grasp 

"What are you saying?! I'm not a prince! Let me go, Chanyeol~ssi!" Kyungsoo yelled at them. 

He saw how Jongin was hauled up by the men but he didn't take his eyes off of Kyungsoo. "I'll be fine" he said quietly before he was finally taken away. 

There was a moment of silence except for the hovering chopper near them. Kyungsoo was angry? Confused? He didn't know what he felt. He was just having the time of his life and now Jongin was taken away from him. 

"Prince Kyungsoo, you should come with us to the Mansion. Our men will accompany your friends home" 

"I'm not coming with you" Kyungsoo said firmly. 

"Prince--" 

"Stop calling me prince! I'm not coming with you until you return Jongin to me!" He shouted back, finally taking his arms away from both Sehun and Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo took a step back from them, his back, leaning against the railing. "I don't care who you think I am but I refuse to come with anyone until Jongin comes back. I will throw myself off this yacht if you force me, I don't know how to swim so don't fucking dare me" he threatened the two men. There are still boats surrounding them but he doesn't care about that. 

He knew that his hands were shaking already but he wanted Jongin back and he won't leave without him. "Okay, just get away from the railing" Sehun agreed. Judging from their stance it seems like Sehun has a higher rank than Chanyeol. 

"Jongin" Kyungsoo muttered exhaustedly. He just wanted his fiancée back but he knows that the boat that took Jongin already left. 

"Give us tonight and we'll try to get Jongin back to you" Sehun suggested

"I want him now!" Kyungsoo raised his voice again. He doesn't usually raise his voice, in fact he never raised his voice to someone until now. 

Chanyeol sighed "Prince Kyungsoo, be rational. They already took away Jongin, if you want you can come with us to the mansion" he suggested as well

"No" 

"Then let's compromise. We'll try our best to let Jongin pick you up tomorrow but for now Chanyeol stays" Sehun said quietly. 

"No" 

"This is not a negotiation, prince. It's an order from your fathers" Sehun said with finality, he was a scary man, Kyungsoo just figured that out when he saw how Sehun emitted a very powerful aura. 

"I don't have any father" Kyungsoo says flatly 

Sehun's eyes narrowed at him but before he could even say anything Chanyeol stepped forward and cut them off. 

"I'll stay outside, you won't even notice I'm there. Jongin will come back before dawn" Chanyeol said, voice softening, cutting the heated argument of the two. 

"Fine but my friends are staying with me" Kyungsoo said quietly, finally calming down. 

"Choose a friend, you can't have them all or we'll have to out more men outside your unit" Chanyeol told him softly

"I'll come, Soo" Jongdae volunteered, he's done watching from the background and he knows that his best friend is already scared shitless. He wouldn't let him stay at home alone. 

\--

He woke up next morning with a soft kiss on his cheek, he reluctantly opened his eyes before he saw Jongin, smiling at him softly. He immediately opened his arms and pulled the man in a hug. "I thought you were gone. Did they hurt you? Was that a dream? Jongin please don't leave me" he said quietly

"Happy birthday, Nini" Kyungsoo whispered, kissing the neck of his fiancé 

Jongin pulled away a little and looked at him straight in his eyes. "Kyungsoo, listen to me first. I need to be quick because Chanyeol only gave me five minutes before Sehun comes" he said softly 

Kyungsoo nodded and waited for Jongin to continue. "Everything that happened last night was true. I have to face the court and the wrath of your fathers. I can't explain everything now but, I love you. I'm selfish and I'm sorry for that. You won't probably see me anymore after this. I want to explain everything but I don't know where to start" the man continued. 

"Kai, wind eta two minutes" Chanyeol called out from outside. 

"Pack your clothes, everything you need. I'll try to see you at the mansion but for now, please excuse me" Jongin said, pressing a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead before moving backwards until he created enough space between them 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. He sat up when Jongin knelt on one knee and placed his right hand across his chest before bowing. 

"I am Kim Kai, royal personal bodyguard of the second prince, Doh Kyungsoo" he introduced himself distantly, before he titled his head up and gave Kyungsoo a sad smile. 

"I was tasked to bring you back to court, my Prince" the taller said softly 

"Jongin" Kyungsoo called out in confusion. 

"Kindly dress up, we will wait for you outside, your friend was already sent home when I arrived" Jongin said quietly before he stood up and excused himself. 

\--

Kyungsoo couldn't take away his gaze from Jongin who was sitting next to Chanyeol who was driving the car. After Jongin left the room, he never approached Kyungsoo again, just quietly opening the door for him and walking behind him. 

"Chanyeol~ssi, where are we going?" Kyungsoo asked, breaking the very awkward silence. It's been 20 minutes since they 

"To the mansion, your royal highness" Chanyeol answered quietly. 

"I thought the royal family lives at the palace?" he asked, because they already passed by the traditional palace that was always shown on the television. 

"The people who live there are the royal extended families, cousins, in laws and it's used as the guest house too. The royal family decided to move into a more secure place after you were taken" Chanyeol explained quietly before turning right. 

"Taken?" he asked in confusion but before Chanyeol could answer, Jongin intervened with a flat tone. "Your fathers, the kings, can explain that you, your royal highness" 

"Are you really going to talk to me like that Jongin? Is Jongin really your name?" Kyungsoo asked in annoyance. He hated the distance that Jongin had placed between them. 

"It is, your highness. My name is Kim Jongin but guards are assigned their own code names along with the members of the whole royal family" Jongin answered him nonchalantly and it irks the hell out of Kyungsoo. 

"Then what is my code name then?" 

"Angel" Jongin answered quietly, effectively stopping Kyungsoo's questions.

He had always wondered why Jongin's choice of endearment was angel when they were dating, he used to call him angel all the time, even in his calls with his friends he addresses Kyungsoo as angel… Oh..maybe he wasn't talking to his friends back then… 

\--


	2. The Royal Family

The Mansion was even bigger than the traditional palace at the center of Seoul. It was located far from the city, about 45 minutes ride, it sits on hectares judging from how the mansion looks larger than anything Kyungsoo has ever seen. The driveway was far too distant from the gate and they passed hundreds of trees before they reached the front driveway. 

It honestly looks like a modern mansion. The roofs are flat, Kyungsoo could see wide sized windows that were covered by blinds and it only has two floors judging from the outside. 

"Welcome home, your royal highness" Jongin said quietly before he got out of the car and opened Kyungsoo's door for him. 

The floating walkway is a wide sized marble bridge going to the main door and has water flowing underneath and on both sides of it that runs around the house probably, it doesn't seem deep but there are koi fishes swimming around. 

There's a biometric panel on the side of huge double doors where Jongin placed his hand and typed in the code at the keypad below it. 

"Chanyeol will accompany you later to have your biometrics scanned and to give you your key card for easy access" Jongin explained before the double doors automatically opened. 

Kyungsoo was wrong. He thought that the house only had two floors, the main floor and the floor above but there was another set of silver wrought-iron framed glass double doors across the foyer, just after the sitting area which led to another grand staircase leading below to what seemed to be another foyer that leads to somewhere that Kyungsoo doesn't know. There are grand staircases by the wall on either side of the foyer with a balcony overlooking the sitting area where Kyungsoo is standing. It honestly looks like an entrance to some hotel. 

He was surprised by the sound of footsteps approaching them, it was coming from the hallway above and when he looked up, he could already see the man, rushing from the staircase, still graceful in movement. "Kyungsoo!" the man called him after he finally closed the distance between them. 

They stood at the same height but Kyungsoo knows that this man is older than him, mature and elegant too. He has pale skin, smoother than any skin that Kyungsoo has ever seen and that says a lot because Baekhyun has such wonderful skin already due to his skincare routine. "Crown Prince Junmyeon, you shouldn't run" Chanyeol said lightly but the prince ignored him and hugged him. 

"I can't believe that you're finally here!" Junmyeon said. The man was dressed casually but he still looked elegant with his loose white long-sleeved polo that's tucked into his black pants. His black hair is styled up and away from his face showing his beautiful face. 

"Please accept my apology, your royal highness" Jongin said quietly before bowing down. 

Junmyeon turned to him and glared at him, his angelic face turning angry. "Kai, I can't believe you! Father is going to have your head for this!" he warned. 

"No!" Kyungsoo interjected, his body immediately moving towards Jongin to shield the taller from anyone. 

"Kyungsoo" Junmyeon said quietly he reached out but Kyungsoo stepped backward and in front of Jongin to everyone's amusement. 

"No one's going to touch Jongin until I find out what he did" Kyungsoo said clearly 

"Prince Kyu--" 

"Shut up. You're staying next to me!" Kyungsoo said firmly, daring everyone to talk back to him. Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo turned back to look at him. He could see how Jongin's eyes looked confused, mirroring his own confusion. 

"I'm sorry, Prince Junmyeon. But please don't touch Jongin. He's my fiancé" he said, carefully addressing the crown prince. 

"Kyungsoo, please call me Junmyeon or hyung, I'm your brother" Junmyeon said in a lighter tone, understanding his brother's words. 

"Hyung please don't take Jongin away from me" Kyungsoo said softly. He's honestly tired and he just woke up an hour ago. 

"It's not my decision to make, Kyungsoo~yah. It's our fathers'. Come, they're waiting in the sun room" Junmyeon said, offering his hand to Kyungsoo but the younger didn't take it. 

Junmyeon gave him a small smile before walking towards the staircase leading down to another foyer. Sehun followed shortly behind the crown prince while Chanyeol and Jongin flanked Kyungsoo. The mansion is a maze but it was built beautifully, even the artworks hanging on the walls were magnificent. The house had a modern feel, it provides an indoor-outdoor theme with the large sliding windows opening to an extension or balcony making the rooms larger. 

The sun room is located at the east side of the first floor, Kyungsoo swears he saw another staircase leading down but he didn't dare ask. The sun room has an insulated glass roof and is surrounded by glass windows which are opened, extending the room into a balcony overlooking what seemed to be a garden. 

There are two men standing by the balcony and men in suits stationed outside the room. Junmyeon took a step forward into the room while Sehun bowed and retreated, taking the same spot as the other suited men. 

"Dad, Papa" Junmyeon called out

Both men turned around and wow Kyungsoo didn't have to wonder where Prince Junmyeon got his looks. Both Kings were dressed the same way as Junmyeon and honestly, Kyungsoo feels very underdressed, picking to wear a shirt than something more appropriate. 

Both kings looked out of this world, one is shorter than the other but both of them look young for their age and of course Kyungsoo knew them both, he'd seen them both on TV, King Minseok and King Lu Han. Lu Han came from China, he was an artist there when he met Minseok who was visiting with his parents. They had secret meetings before Minseok finally revealed himself as the crown prince and asked for Luhan's hand. They married young, both men were only 18 and they had their first born when they turned 20. The media were very thorough with the Kings' background but they could never get anything about the lost prince. 

"Oh, Jun" King Minseok smiled at him but Junmyeon moved aside, to show Kyungsoo who was hiding behind him. 

"Kyungsoo" King Lu Han addressed him softly, he took a step forward but stopped midway, hesitating a bit before he took firm steps forward and embraced him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, our Kyungsoo" King Luhan said softly, he looked fragile but the strength of his embrace says otherwise. 

"Uhm" Kyungsoo mumbled, not knowing what to say. The petite king pulled away but kept him at arm's length 

"I tried to find you. That night was a nightmare. I was weak from childbirth, I couldn't fight them. I'm so sorry" King Luhan explained, tears welled in his eyes but refused to fall down. The king took his hands and gently caressed his knuckles. 

"Your majesty, I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I am from different foster homes but I don't think I'm your son" Kyungsoo said quietly. He doesn't know how to say it because the King looked hopeful. 

"This blanket is a royal blanket, your initials were engraved on it. We named you before you even came, Doh Kyungsoo" King Minseok said, showing the royal blue baby blanket that Kyungsoo kept hidden at the bottom of his drawers. The headmistress at the first foster home said that the blanket came with him, together with a letter saying to keep little Kyungsoo safe. 

Jongin must've taken it from his drawer. He's the only one who knew about it. "I'm Lee Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo frowned at them. That was the name given to him and he's sure that he has never heard of a Doh Kyungsoo. 

"Let's sit down so we can talk about this. Luhan, your son isn't going anywhere, let him breathe" King Minseok said softly, hand reaching out for his husband but the other King just pulled Kyungsoo to sit on one of the couches. He held both Kyungsoo's hands on his lap while King Minseok and Prince Junmyeon sat on the couch across them. 

"Please drink something. It took a long time to arrive here. The cooks are preparing lunch as we speak" King Minseok offered, there are beverages and snacks on the coffee table but there are things that Kyungsoo has to know. 

"Why do you think that I'm your son?" he asked bluntly, automatically grabbing the attention of each royal. 

"Kai, you know him as Jongin. His father is the head of the royal security and Jongin, being at the top of his class was assigned to find you" King Minseok explained softly, gesturing his hand at someone

"I don't get it" Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. He noticed that Jongin entered the room but stayed far from them. 

"We followed every lead of any Kyungsoo that we stumbled upon but Jongin~ssi only took two months to find and locate you. You were just starting in university and didn't trust him enough. We wanted to know if you were our son" Luhan explained, giving his hands a soft squeeze 

"How would you know?" Kyungsoo asked. He wanted to know how all of this happened. 

"Aside from the blanket, our little prince has a birthmark, just under his hip bone, it's shaped like a pair of wings, it's spread out like small wings and little moles are scattered around it. I know because I kissed that mark when our little Kyungsoo was first handed to me" Luhan explained, drawing little circles on the top of his hand. 

He knew right then and there that Jongin knew about it all along. The first time they slept together, Jongin kissed every part of his body and he's very sure that his fiancé saw his birthmark too. He used to tease Kyungsoo as his little angel because of it. 

"Kai told us that he was sure that it was you after four years of surveillance but he went dark all of a sudden after he said that he had established connection and said that you were the true lost prince" King Minseok said, he was still holding Kyungsoo's baby blanket, lightly tracing the DKS that's embroidered in it. 

"Went dark?" he asked in confusion. He had heard the term before but he doubts that Jongin would compromise his safety for selfishness. 

"He went off the grid, moved places and covered your tracks. He was very thorough with it" Junmyeon answered. 

"Four years. You must've thought that something was wrong. Neither of us changed our names" Kyungsoo pointed out, not missing a beat, King Luhan nodded at him and gave him a small smile. 

"We did but Kai~ssi suggested that we let you finish your university and that he would send us reports about you and get you ready to meet us" he said quietly. 

He remembered his graduation day, Jongin was there and he took time off work to attend Kyungsoo's graduation and take him out to dinner to celebrate. That night, Jongin hesitated a lot, he said he wanted to bring Kyungsoo somewhere but they drove further out of the city and Jongin brought him to the apartment where they live now, and asked Kyungsoo if he was willing to move in with him again. 

"What are you really saying?Jongin didn't take me" Kyungsoo said firmly. He took away his hands from the King's hold, making the older flinch in surprise. 

"But he hid you" Junmyeon pointed out. 

"We live far from the city because it's more comfortable there and I suggested it. Jongin just moved places with me. He even left his job for me" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

Junmyeon's eyes narrowed at him and he knew that he was already irritating the crown prince. "He stole you again, Kyungsoo. He tricked us into believing that he will return you to us but he disappeared and took you with him again" Junmyeon answered back, his tone was sharper now

"How did you find me then?" Kyungsoo asked

"Sehun and Chanyeol were contacted by Jongin a few days before. He asked for a favor and told them that he's going to let you go but we didn't want to risk it, that's why we sent Chanyeol and Sehun" Luhan explained again, his voice was the only comforting thing in this place ever since Kyungsoo walked in. 

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head. He glanced at Jongin, finally figuring out what happened. "I was happy. We were happy. Jongin and I, we didn't live lavishly, we didn't have a lot of friends and when we were studying, we didn't have that much money but that was okay, we had each other and that was what mattered to me. And now you're telling me that those moments that I hold dearly were just lies?" he asked with a steady voice. 

He already knows what they're thinking and he wants to prove them wrong. He overheard Jongin and Chanyeol earlier talking about how Jongin would probably be exiled from Korea and be banned from ever entering the country again but he won't ever let that happen. 

"Kyungsoo he kidnapped you! Come to your senses, even Jongin knows that what he did was wrong. For whatever reason he has, he should be punished for taking a prince and lying to the royal family! " Junmyeon said sharply, raising his voice at Kyungsoo. 

King Minseok placed a hand on top of their eldest's knee to calm him down. 

Kyungsoo shook his head at him and turned to Jongin who was looking at him. "No, the only thing that happened was Jongin fell in love with me. Isn't that right, Jongin? He kept his distance even after a year of dating, he was careful not to give up a lot of information, he only shared what he could and I was fine with it because I had issues too. It took him a year and a half to finally show me his comfortable side. You gave him a job but he fell for me. I am to blame as much as he is because I love him just the same" he calmly explained. 

He's hurt. Kyungsoo's hurt more than anything but he needs to hammer out the details before he allows himself to get angry at all the lies. He loves Jongin too much to let him go without an explanation. 

"Is it true, Jongin? Do you love our son?" King Luhan asked clearly, his voice soft but commanding. 

"My king, I would never overstep--" 

"Liar. Stop lying, Jongin. I know you through and through. You may have lied about this, secretly working for them but you can never lie about your feelings" he said, effectively cutting off his fiancé. 

Jongin frowned at him and opened his mouth again "Your highness--" 

Kyungsoo stopped him before he could say anything else. He turned to King Minseok and Prince Junmyeon. "I don't want to get your hopes up. I may not be your son. I only ask for one thing" 

"What is it? Anything, Kyungsoo" Luhan said, holding his hand again. 

"Jongin stays with me" 

"Your highness" Jongin says at the same time as Junmyeon scowled his name "Kyungsoo!" 

"You can't force me to stay here without him by my side. I assure you, I can be easy to talk to but really hard to negotiate with. I'm setting my terms so I suppose you can indulge me with this one" Kyungsoo said firmly, he knows that he's already out of line, talking against the prince and the kings, they would probably behead him for doing this. 

King Minseok chuckled softly, surprising Kyungsoo. "You're really Luhan's son. You take that from him. He's headstrong and he doesn't falter when love is mixed with the issue. Can you tell me exactly what you want Jongin~ssi to do?" he asked in a lighter tone, amused by how Kyungsoo is trying to compromise. 

"Stay as my personal bodyguard if I am your son, that's his job, right? If I'm not then you have no reason to hold us here am I right?" 

"Of course" King Minseok assured him. 

"Thank you, your majesty" Kyungsoo said softly, letting out a soft sigh before relaxing his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for acting like this. Please understand that I spent my childhood living in different foster houses, got adopted five times and was returned like a defective toy. I don't want false hope and as much as I want to have a family, I can't lose my home. Jongin is my home, that's not going to change" he said softly

Luhan reached for him and hugged him again, this time he finally let out the tears that he was trying to hold back since all the revelations came. "Oh, my poor boy. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish we could've protected you more. Kyungsoo, listen to me. This, me, Minseok, and Junmyeon we're your family now and we won't let anything bad happen to you ever again" 

"And you won't take Jongin?" Kyungsoo sounded like a child, asking for his favorite doll but Luhan just hummed in answer, softly patting his head. "We won't take Jongin, sweet love" the king assured him softly. 

Kyungsoo felt two other hands patting his back and he felt a kiss on the top of his head. "We're glad that you're home, Kyungsoo" King Minseok said fondly, patting Kyungsoo's head softly. 

"We promise to keep you safe" Junmyeon promised, leaning his forehead on Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The DNA result came out positive but the Kings and Prince Junmyeon never needed it, the moment Kyungsoo stepped into their home, they knew that he was the lost prince. Junmyeon is a fond older brother, he's only three years older than Kyungsoo, and he loves nothing but to dote on his younger brother. 

He spent the second day by going to the city with Kyungsoo and is now shopping clothes with him. Junmyeon shared that he's a corporate lawyer and he handles companies under the royal family which are a lot. Junmyeon also told him how he wanted to have a younger brother for so long that when he was three he waited for Kyungsoo to be born but he fell asleep and cried so much when they all found out that Kyungsoo was kidnapped by the nanny. 

Their father King Luhan, who wants to be addressed as papa, told him stories about Junmyeon's youth and how they have two special rooms for Kyungsoo's gifts that they buy and receive from the people every birthday. They also told him about that night, when Kyungsoo was born. His papa had just finished feeding him and was getting drowsy when he was taken from his papa's arms. 

They caught the nanny two days later but Kyungsoo was already gone and they tracked him to the hospital but he was sent to a foster home. The hunt for the lost prince started then and Kyungsoo knew how much the royal family looked for their lost boy, they even offered rewards if anyone could find the lost prince. 

Their dad, King Minseok, is just as wonderful as Junmyeon, they get along well and share the weirdest jokes but it's funny how they both think it's funny, their humorous side is way far off from Kyungsoo's humor. 

"I know Papa forced you to stay and sleep with him and Dad but I asked him if I can finally show you your room today because I know you'd like some privacy too" Junmyeon said lightly. 

They're going through the aisle of socks but Junmyeon is checking them by brand and quality, not how usually Kyungsoo does it, which is by price. 

"I'm sorry if I was stubborn yesterday" Kyungsoo mumbled

"I'm sorry if I raised my voice. It's just that, Jongin is my friend and I trusted him to find you. He was excited when he told me that he was being tasked to find you. I didn't understand his intentions" Junmyeon finally explained while he was angry with the taller one. 

"Where is he by the way?" Kyungsoo asked because aside from the Chanyeol, Sehun and the two cars full of men that followed them, he hasn't seen Jongin ever since he woke up. 

"His father must be scolding him for going awol but don't worry, Uncle Seonho is kind and he loves Jongin too much. He'll be there once we come back" Junmyeon explained, taking another pair of socks for Kyungsoo. 

"Uhm, prince" Kyungsoo calls out quietly. The mall was still closed but they still let Junmyeon and Kyungsoo in to shop privately and there are at least four people assisting them at the department store. 

"I told you to call me hyung" Junmyeon frowned at him. 

"Hyung, can I work too? I.." Kyungsoo trailed off not knowing how to address this matter

He doesn't know if the royal family works but Junmyeon said he does work in the city so maybe he can allow him to work too? 

"I know that you're an architect and that you're also an interior designer. We weren't sure but we were already watching you every time your name comes up on the news or even gossip in the real estate industry. Jongin wasn't exactly that careful. He should've foreseen how your name would immediately rise up with your works. It was only a matter of time before I would've become your client and take you away if he didn't return you" Junmyeon pointed out. 

"I don't know if I'm allowed to go back to work, my office…am I really staying at the mansion?" Kyungsoo asked, fiddling with the pair of socks with a penguin design on them. 

Junmyeon took a sealed pair of socks with the same design that Kyungsoo was holding and took a bear printed one too. "Kyungsoo, how about you take time off for a while? Tour the mansion and spend time with us. The mansion is too big for just our fathers, right?" he suggested lightly 

"I'm not used to having a family… what if I'm not the prince that you want me to be?" Kyungsoo asked hesitantly 

They're now heading to the undergarments section, Junmyeon was already going through plain white shirts before he stopped to match the size with Kyungsoo's frame. 

"Kyungsoo, our parents don't care if you're prince-like or not. Truthfully I hated studying when I was young, I used to run around, make a mess of things and skipped tutors but they indulged me until I grew tired of it and started attending lessons. They won't force you to do what you don't like. Besides, you already know the difference between a fruit fork and a dessert fork so I guess you already passed the dining etiquette lessons" Junmyeon said lightly 

It was actually Jongin that taught him a lot of things about dinnerware and the set up of the table. They used to play around, drinking wines in their respective glasses, Jongin carefully telling him which glass to choose for what kind of wine. Kyungsoo loved the small facts because he learns something new every time. It turned out Jongin was just the one tutoring him in basic dining etiquette. 

"The shops have opened up, let's get you some clothes" 

"I thought we already got clothes?" Kyungsoo pointed at the sealed shirts that the salesperson took. 

"Oh Kyungsoo, just be glad papa isn't here or he would've bought you everything in every shop. Let me just pamper my little brother" Junmyeon said softly before pulling him out of the department store to go into one of the boutique stores. 

"Sehun is your personal bodyguard?" Kyungsoo asked, glancing at Sehun who was walking behind them along with Chanyeol and two more security

"Yup, I grew up with the three of them, Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol. Jongin and Sehun are the youngest. They all trained together but Jongin rose the ranks pretty fast. He can outrun, battle, combat every single one of them including his father" Junmyeon said. Kyungsoo already knew that Jongin was quick on his feet and had the most amazing reflexes but he didn't know it would've been for this purpose. 

"Kyungsoo, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so sure that what Jongin feels for you is real?" 

"Because he wouldn't have returned me to this family if not" Kyungsoo said softly, when Junmyeon didn't answer he continued his explanation. 

"On my birthday, we were both watching the news about the royal family celebrating again, holding their annual charity Gala for the lost prince. I told him that time that I wish the lost prince would be returned back to his family, the next day Sehun and Chanyeol came and Jongin surrendered himself. He may have been selfish but love makes us do all kinds of things but Jongin always prioritized me first, my wants, my needs and my safety amongst anything else"

Junmyeon just hummed quietly and glanced towards Sehun who was staring at one of the dress shoes by the window. 

"Hyung, can you help me?" Kyungsoo asked. 

Junmyeon turned towards him, head tilting to the side. "With what?" 

"To be a prince" he said shyly

Junmyeon chuckled softly cheeks rising up before he gave Kyungsoo a side hug. "Don't worry little brother, you're already a prince in our eyes" 

  
  


\--

  
  


When they came back home, Junmyeon was right, Jongin was waiting by the front door, dressed in a casual blazer, shirt and pants combo just like Sehun and Chanyeol, but the noticeable thing he was wearing was the gun holster hidden underneath his blazer. 

"Good afternoon, Prince Kyungsoo, Crown Prince Junmyeon" 

"Jongin, I told you to call me Junmyeon. Sehunnie already calls me Junmyeon unlike you and Chanyeol. I also doubt that Kyungsoo will appreciate you calling him addressing him as such" 

"What did you do today, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked as he followed his brother towards somewhere that he's not sure where. He's planning to ask for the blueprint of the house to memorize it instead of getting lost all day. 

Last night, his papa told him that there are at least four floors in the mansion, excluding the basement parking, the first floor which was the one with the sun room, contained the main kitchen, chef's kitchen behind it, two rooms for the pantry, the formal dining area, the great living room, a family room and a lot of rooms that Kyungsoo hasn't seen. 

The second floor, which was the floor they walk directly into from outside, is mainly for celebration purposes as explained by Junmyeon. The grand ballroom is on the east wing while there's another chef's kitchen for the caterers or chefs that they hire during the celebrations. Junmyeon explained that on normal days, they don't use that floor. 

His dad explained how they incorporated an indoor-outdoor design throughout the mansion to make it more spacious and they also use a water filtration system that circulates and filters water all over the house while they use multiple solar panels to conserve energy. It's an eco-friendly mansion as his papa described. 

"Personal matters, your highness. I was also called by the kings" Jongin answered quietly 

"Call me your highness again and I won't eat for the whole week" Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. Junmyeon turned his gaze to his brother 

"Kyungsoo" Jongin said in exasperation, making the younger giggle softly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kyungsoo smiled at him. 

Jongin knows him too well and he also knows that when Kyungsoo says that he'll do something, he will surely do it. He's that stubborn to push through whatever he says.

They walked towards the east wing and stopped at what seemed to be a glass door. "Kyungsoo we have an elevator here. So you can go to the floor above, directly to the first floor, the lower ground that leads to the garden and backyard or the basement parking" Junmyeon called the elevator that is coming from the basement. 

"Uhm, is it necessary?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion as they wait for the elevator

"Yes. The rooms, well most of our rooms are on the floor above, guest rooms are on this floor on this wing as well. The west wing of this floor is solely for the household employees and security team so we never really go there" Junmyeon explained

The elevator doors finally opened and Kyungsoo waited for his hyung to get in before he followed "Where do you stay?" he asked Jongin who entered and stood in front of him. 

"The third room on the right by the staircase" Jongin answered quietly before pressing the close button leaving both Chanyeol and Sehun outside. 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked again. 

Junmyeon chuckled softly when he saw how Sehun glared at Jongin as the elevator went up. "Sehun stays on the first door while Chanyeol stays in the second bedroom, the east wing of that floor is solely for us. Papa took you to the west wing, right? That wing is boring. I'll show you all the rooms and places on our side" Junmyeon said lightly, excited to tour his younger brother. 

When they reached the floor above, Chanyeol and Sehun just arrived, both men glaring at Jongin who stepped outside the elevator after the two princes. And just across the elevator there are three doors next to each other. 

Junmyeon walked towards the grand staircase where there's another two-step staircase that leads down into the great room, another living room with a modern look that has wide floor to ceiling sliding windows which opens up to the balcony that is connected all over this floor. "This living room is what connects our wing to the west wing, that hallway leads to the great library where Dad is always at since it's next to his home office" Junmyeon said, pointing at the wide hallway that's across the room. 

On the other side, there's a smaller dining area and another kitchen. What is with this mansion and all the kitchens. It's probably enough to feed all the people in Incheon. "I heard you love cooking so you can cook here if you're hungry. Dad and Papa only asks us to join them for dinner on the main dining area but sometimes we get take outs and just hang out here in the great living room" 

"There is a very ridiculous amount of couches in this mansion" Kyungsoo commented but he does approve of the interior design. If he had money too, he'd probably spend it on automatic sliding windows too to create larger spaces. 

"You haven't seen the home theater yet!" Junmyeon beamed at him

His eyes widened in shock "We have one?!" he asked in surprise

Both Junmyeon and Chanyeol chuckled softly at him. "I'm kidding. Dad said that's too expensive and isn't worth the money" Junmyeon answered 

"Where did this money come from?" 

"Old money, from generations of Dohs. There are a lot of corporations in Korea under the monarch family. We have a hand in every industry that's why Papa, Dad and I work together constantly. Now that you're with us, you can help us too, right?" 

"I'm surprised that no greedy family member wants the throne. Isn't it like the ones in the dramas where someone attacks the throne or something" 

"Well Dad and Papa aren't fond of the idea of having concubines and lovers so no need to worry about that but usually our cousins, our aunts and uncles talk about how power should be delegated to them too" Junmyeon frowned at the thought but he immediately shook it away from his head. 

"Don't they have enough power for that?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion

Junmyeon nods as they stop by a thick black wooden door about the size of Chanyeol with his arms spread out. "This is your room. Mine is that one" Junmyeon said pointing at the white double doors a few meters away from his own. 

Kyungsoo stared at his door, wondering why it is so huge and if it's a sliding door. Jongin took a step forward and tapped the door near the handle and it revealed a screen that's embedded into the door. "You can change the passcode later but for now it's 011013" Jongin said while putting in the passcode before the door slid open. 

  
  


There's a black glass display shelf right in front of the door, it goes way up to the ceiling but has a modern glass encased fireplace on the lower half of it that connects to the inner part of the room. The shelf that contains some of Kyungsoo's beloved things that he left at their apartment yesterday. His favorite candles are placed on the lower section, awards are placed on top together with the medals that are properly placed on a glass neck to hold it. 

He automatically turned to Jongin who gave him a small smile. There's another sliding door to the right that he assumed to be the shoe closet since there are shelves and cabinets that have colorful shoes enough to notice. He walked towards the left side and just after the shelf, he was welcomed by the view. 

There are floor to ceiling sliding windows that open up to his own balcony too. It overlooks the garden, the forest and even the lake that surrounds their area. It's majestic to look at. There's a sitting area in the middle of the room and a large flat television hanging on the wall that's on the other side of the glass shelf by the entryway. There's also another couch back to back with the long l-shaped couch that faces the balcony instead of the television. 

His king sized bed is enclosed in a large space that's within glass walls on the far right side of the room, displayed in a low loft area with black marble steps to get to the glass room. The colors around are muted, a mixture of black, silver and a touch of cream to complete it. He likes it this way, simple and elegant looking. 

"Kyungsoo, you can use your bed later. Come I need to show you your closet and bathroom!" Junmyeon called out since he was already opening the doors on the left side of the room

After touring their side of the wing, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo went back to the great living room. Where their parents are, sitting at the couch and seems to be in a heated discussion. 

"I hope both of you aren't arguing, Papa, Dad" Junmyeon called out before they could even reach their parents. 

Kyungsoo thought that it was stricter in the royal family but aside from the ridiculous amount of couches, guards and house staff, they seem to be a normal family. "Of course we're not arguing. Your papa was planning a ridiculous feast for Kyungsoo's arrival but I told him that we should leave it for a while and do it once Kyungsoo has settled in" 

"I would appreciate that, if that's okay" Kyungsoo mumbled. 

Luhan extended his arm toward Kyungsoo who took his hand and sat next to him while Junmyeon sat in the single lounge chair. "Okay but I'm really excited to tell the world that we found you" Luhan said softly, bringing their joined hands to his lips to place a kiss on his son's knuckles. 

"It's adorable to see papa doting on someone else. Kyungsoo please save me from it. I've endured it too much" Junmyeon said with a teasing tone which made their dad chuckle while their papa shot them both a sharp glare. 

"Oh Dad, is Kyungsoo's office ready? He wants to work and he agreed with me to only come back to work after he's settled in but he still have some clients that he left so it's probably best if he has his own workspace" Junmyeon asked, picking up a cookie from the dessert plate

"Kyungsoo, there's an empty office space in the west wing, you can tell Jongin what you need and we'll make it happen. Please understand why we can't let you go back to the city to stay there. We missed you so much" King Minseok said fondly. He nodded in agreement

"How about he stays with me when I go there. I go to the city thrice a week, sometimes in intervals because the main office is there so I have a place there. You can stay with me while you meet up with your clients and go to sites. Then we could always come back here at home" Junmyeon suggested, winking at his younger brother

Kyungsoo smiled at him brightly and nodded. "After I've settled in, that would be the best option. May I ask about Jongin?" 

"What about him?" Minseok inquired, glancing at Jongin who was by the staircase balcony. 

"He's an engineer. He can't just uproot his life to be my bodyguard. Can't he work as well?" Kyungsoo hesitantly asked, he just got here and he keeps on asking favors. He's worried that they might grow tired of him and throw him away. 

"We've talked to him already and he said that he was willing to take time off work" Minseok assured him

"He's up for promotion" Kyungsoo frowned before shooting a glare at his fiancé. 

"Kyungsoo" Luhan called his name softly, like he always does. His papa treats him like a fragile child and he understands that more than anything after what his family went through after losing him. 

"How about he sticks to the same pattern as mine? Or he can go whenever I'm here at the mansion. He values his job and worked hard for it. I've seen him stress out with his plans, letting it go will be a waste" he suggested 

"Son--" 

"No it's okay, Lu. He makes a very reasonable argument. Jongin worked hard and made a name for himself, it would be a waste to ask him to pick" Minseok cuts off his husband with a fond smile. 

"Thank you" Kyungsoo said shyly

"But you must compromise and attend royal lessons. We already set up tutors, there's not much to learn because you already know the basics. Jongin said that he slowly introduced them to you" Luhan pointed out. 

"He did, we used to play around as royals and he'd always correct my actions" Kyungsoo smiled at the thought of those days where they dressed up really fancy and play around until Jongin wilds out and fucks him on the couch, dirty words spilling from his mouth like _I_ _s this how you like it little prince? Your royal guard filling you with his cum?_ What a smug tutor Jongin was. 

"Well then, Chanyeol will take care of your physical training, you need to know how to take care of yourself because it is very dangerous outside once we announce that you're our son. Sehun can brush up your etiquette skills along with the tutors that will introduce you to the history of our family" Minseok said lightly. 

Junmyeon already told Kyungsoo about the tutors so he already assumed that he'll meet a few people in the following days. 

"Jongin? I assume he's good at something since you won't put him as my bodyguard if he only knows about the difference of spoons" Kyungsoo playfully said

His parents and brother chuckle softly at that. "Jongin is really good at dancing and you have to learn how to dance" Junmyeon answered lightly

"Are you kidding me?" 

Junmyeon shook his head, smiling a little. "No but he'll also teach you how to interact with people. He's your personal bodyguard along with Chanyeol because they know the face of every single person that attends the gathering, if you need help, Jongin can whisper it to you, if you're in danger, he's the first one to come to you. You'll learn a lot of things here" Junmyeon explained. 

"Please be patient with me" 

"Oh Kyungsoo, we waited for you for 26 years. It wouldn't hurt to watch you grow wonderfully" Luhan said softly. 

  
\--  
  



	3. Prince Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo is staring blankly at the television in his own room. His face is all over the news pictures, articles about him being the second prince. Crown Prince Junmyeon made the announcement earlier, at the conference room downstairs and it's only been three weeks since he got to the palace. Junmyeon also provided three pictures approved by their parents and was taken by their family photographer three days ago. 

The second floor had a throne room where his pictures were taken, he should've known that it existed. It was too big for only just guest rooms and the ballroom. There's also a conference room where his papa and dad usually talk to very important people. He even has his own family emblem, he was given a bracelet and a family crest ring that he wears on the index finger of his right hand. while Junmyeon wears the family emblem pendant on his necklace. 

"Prince Kyungsoo, dinner is served" Jongin called from the outside. 

He's been cooped up in his room all day, checking the blueprints that he has for a new client. He has to meet his client soon in the city and give him the first sketch plan. 

"Jongin, can you come in for a second?" Kyungsoo called out since he left his door open like he usually does unless he wants privacy. 

Jongin appeared once he passed by the large shelf. He was dressed in a long-sleeved loose black button up tucked into his pants. "Do you want me to accompany you downstairs?" Jongin asked quietly 

He has been so distant and he ignores Kyungsoo's advancement. He doesn't even wear their engagement ring anymore. It feels like little by little, he's losing Jongin. "I don't want this without you. The only reason I'm here is because of you" Kyungsoo said, glancing at the television where his face is still plastered. 

"And your family" Jongin pointed out

"You were my family first but look at what you're doing" Kyungsoo sighed, finally removing the paper weight to let the blueprint roll back itself. 

Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo knows why. The prince has been trying to confront him ever since that day. Jongin said that he was grateful for Kyungsoo but he rejected the offer to go back to work. 

"Prince Kyungsoo, I lied to you, deceived you and made you fall in love with me for my own selfish reason. I deserved to be thrown away from the mansion and yet here I am, standing as your right hand man. All of the people here in this household know what I did and they have their own opinions about why I'm still here" Jongin said in exasperation. 

It seems like his frustrations came out too. It wasn't easy being here in the mansion. Everytime Kyungsoo tried to get close to Jongin, the other would move away and look away. It honestly felt like the taller was doing anything to avoid him at all costs. 

"I don't care about them. Since when did you start caring about other people's judgment?!" Kyungsoo asked, his voice sounding sharper by the second 

He doesn't want this if he's not going to be with Jongin. 

Jongin shook his head before he lowered his gaze to the ground. "It's not me. I care about what they say about you. You deserve better, Prince Kyungsoo. It's best that we call our relationship what it is, a mistake" he breathed out the last word. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he stood up so fast that he almost lost his balance but he steeled himself. "A mistake? 8 years, Kim Jongin! 8 years of my life you call a mistake?!" his voice was louder than ever, he has never raised his voice at Jongin and they never fought like this, if this is even a fight. 

Kyungsoo walked towards Jongin and stopped right in front of him. "Look at me and tell me that I'm just some quick fuck for you. No, actually, 7 years of fucking and playing around. Must've been a joy. Fucking the lost prince while the rest of the world is mourning for his loss" Kyungsoo said, his voice thick with sarcasm. He couldn't believe this. He thought it would just take time to warm his way again to Jongin because the older always gave into him but he was wrong. 

If Kyungsoo's eyes weren't filled with tears, he could've seen how Jongin flinched at his words but the latter schooled his expression quickly, not wanting to give the prince a cause to pursue their relationship further. 

"Is there anything else that you need, Prince Kyungsoo?" 

The other thing that he hates the most is being addressed like that by Jongin. After his threat, Jongin never called him your highness but he changed it into an even formal one. Kyungsoo hates it a lot. 

"Did you even love me?" Kyungsoo whispered, his body was shaking, he couldn't see right because of the tears in his eyes. 

"Because I did, I still do. Even after learning about what you did, all I could think about was how hard it was for you to go against your core training, your family, your friends and even my family just to keep me" Kyungsoo added, angrily wiping the tears away from his cheeks. 

He refuses to shed more tears in front of Jongin. "It was my selfishness that kept you" Jongin said quietly, eyes still locked with Kyungsoo's 

"You didn't answer my question, Jongin" 

"No, Prince Kyungsoo. You were a job, I got distracted. No, I don't love you" Jongin said calmly, his voice firm and loud enough that Kyungsoo couldn't hear anything but his words. Jongin's hands balled into fists and Kyungsoo could only think how uncomfortable this must be to him. To be ordered by Kyungsoo to answer his questions. It's funny that Kyungsoo never asked questions before even when he knew Jongin kept secrets but now that he heard all the answers, he wanted Jongin to take it all back. 

Kyungsoo took a step back and dried his tears. He took his glasses from the coffee table before he walked past Jongin and went down to the dining area. 

His family were already waiting, his brother and dad laughing at whatever their papa said, they looked so happy. Kyungsoo stood there for a second before Junmyeon turned and saw him. The smile on his face immediately dropped when he saw Kyungsoo. He hurriedly stood up and walked towards his younger brother. 

"Kyungie, is everything alright?" 

"I don't want Jongin as my bodyguard anymore" Kyungsoo muttered. 

He's 26 years old and he spent almost his youth and adulthood with Jongin, and now all his memories are starting to get painted with red because of what Jongin admitted. Nothing hurts more than that. 

"But you said--" 

"Anyone but him, hyung" Kyungsoo's voice broke and his tears fell again. His parents were about to stand up but Junmyeon took his younger brother into his arms and hugged him to calm him down. 

"Oh Kyung. I'll make it happen" Junmyeon said, gently patting his brother's back before he pulled away and wiped Kyungsoo's tears. 

Once Kyungsoo's sobs subsided, Junmyeon guided him to the dining table where their parents were waiting. Usually Kyungsoo sits next to their papa but tonight, Junmyeon pulled his younger brother to sit beside him. 

Kyungsoo never shed a tear since he was young, he never cried when he fell off his bike because one of the boys at the foster home pushed him, he never cried even after he was slapped by his adoptive mother for being a strange kid that doesn't smile and he never cried even when he thought he was drowning. Not one of those hurt him as much as this. 

The family went up to the living room on the third floor. Luhan opened a bottle of red wine and poured four glasses. Minseok and Junmyeon took theirs and excused themselves to the library while Luhan stayed with Kyungsoo, both of them just staring at the centerpiece of the coffee table. 

"I don't want to pry, Kyungsoo but I can't bear to see you sad." Luhan said quietly, his slender finger tracing the mouth of his glass. 

Kyungsoo sighed and took a sip of his wine before he turned to his papa "It's just Jongin, papa. He told me that he doesn't love me" 

Luhan tilted his head to the side, his expression is a mixture of confusion and understanding "But you were sure about him, his love. You told us that much, even Junmyeon agrees with you" he pointed out

"I confronted him earlier and it seems like he doesn't want anything to do with me after I became the prince or maybe even before. Maybe I just fooled myself into thinking that he did love me" Kyungsoo said quietly

Luhan placed down his glass on the table and he took one of Kyungsoo's hands, softly tracing the veins on the younger’s hand. 

"When your Dad and I met, I fell in love fast. When I figured out that he's the crown prince, I looked away and tried to run as far as I can. I started my career and built my name so that no one could touch me, I couldn't let Minseok or anyone ruin that. My papa didn't like it when I chose the entertainment industry when I was young but Minseok, he supported me. Even before we got married he suggested that I should continue being an actor and I did, for a while before I flew back to Korea and stayed with your father" Luhan told him. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise, he thought that his papa continued acting. "You quit?" 

"I did, voluntarily. I was sitting in my van, waiting to be called for my scene when it came crashing onto me. I love your dad so much and I knew that he loves me too that's why he didn't ask me to choose between him and work. He respected my job and that's all I could've ever asked for. I flew to Korea after filming the last scene of my movie and told your father that I'm retiring"

"What did dad do after?" Kyungsoo was so interested in his papa's story that he didn't notice Jongin walking to the library together with Chanyeol. 

"He went to my movie's premiere night and stayed with me after my agency announced that I was retiring. When we got back, he gifted me with an entertainment agency that I'm now managing. Even without the gift, I would've chosen to retire. I became an artist when I was 7 years old but the happiness in being with your father, having you and Junmyeon can't be compared to anything"

"Papa, you love too much" Kyungsoo teased

Luhan chuckled and "Your grandfather called me a fool for marrying Minseok but I knew it was the best decision I've ever made" 

The silence between them was calming. Kyungsoo knew that his family worries a lot about him especially because they missed 26 years of his life but he knows that they can start learning about one another little by little. 

"Jongin said that I was a job to him, nothing more. He looked me in the eyes and said that with no hesitation. I used to know everytime he lied but now, it seems like his words were as truthful as they can be" Kyungsoo said quietly, disappointment and hurt are thick in his voice. 

"Maybe Jongin's just having a hard time because he's assigned to protect you" Luhan pointed out

"That's why I want him out, not to work for me or anything. If he can't be honest with me then I hope with the time away from me, he can be honest with himself" 

Luhan nodded, taking his glass from the table. "Kyungsoo, when Minseok and I talked to Jongin, he first said that he was willing to fly out of the country and never come back. We asked him why he kept you and his only answer was to protect you. We could've protected you and he knows that. We just don't understand why he's letting himself believe that it was the only reason why"

"I wanted to marry him. I already saw my future with him. I was excited to start that part of our lives together" 

"Maybe it's just not the right time" Luhan said lightly, to ease his youngest's worries. 

"Or maybe he's just the wrong person for you, son" Minseok said, slipping into the couch to sit next to his husband. 

Junmyeon sat next to Kyungsoo and placed his empty wine glass on the table. "It's done, Kyungie. You won't see him in your security detail anymore"

\--

It was about time when Junmyeon barged into his training with Chanyeol, fully dressed in casual wear. Kyungsoo really hated his training with Chanyeol. He's not good with his limbs and Chanyeol is too long to even challenge. Chanyeol bowed in greeting to Junmyeon but the crown prince just glared at him before turning to his brother. 

"Kyungie, you said you have to meet a client tomorrow, right? I'm going to the city to attend the shareholder's meeting tomorrow. Dad said we can go later after dinner, so we don't have to travel tomorrow morning" Junmyeon said, holding his hand out to his brother who was still lying on the ground. 

It's been a week since the announcement and Kyungsoo's more than ready to go out and meet his client. Staying inside for a long time is new to him but he has a lot to learn and he's still learning about them. 

"Where are we staying?" Kyungsoo asked, allowing himself to get pulled up by his older brother

Chanyeol tossed a towel to the younger prince who barely managed to catch it. Junmyeon took the towel from Kyungsoo and started wiping his sweat "I have a place. Just bring an overnight bag and whatever you need" he answered, gently patting around his brother's face 

He handed the towel to Kyungsoo who wiped his arms with it while Junmyeon turned to face the taller man. "Chanyeol, you can get ready with the team. We'll only be there for two days max so please don't go crazy with the security team. Tell Sehun I don't need anyone else but him to accompany me in the meeting" 

"Yes, sir" Chanyeol answered with a grin on his face. 

"And Jongin is not included" Junmyeon added before he turned towards the door. 

"Noted, Crown Prince"

"Kyungsoo, dinner in an hour so freshen up" Junmyeon said before finally leaving the training room. 

-

After dinner Kyungsoo went back to his room and started packing his overnight bag, he made sure to take his blueprint tube and his tablet before he forgets them but a series of hurried knocks echoed in his room. 

"Come in" he answered while placing his suits in garment bags. 

He was surprised to see Jongin standing by the walk-in-closet door, looking irritated or angry? "Yes?" Kyungsoo asked as he continued packing his necessities in a small duffle bag. 

"Prince Kyungsoo, may I ask something?" Jongin said in a very clipped tone. 

Kyungsoo zipped up his bag and walked past Jongin before he answered the older "Go ahead" 

"Did you ask your father to remove me from your security team?" Jongin asked, tone still careful and silent

"Yes" he answered nonchalantly

He honestly believed that Jongin wouldn't care about it since that was about a week ago but seeing how the taller looks angry says otherwise. 

"Not only here in the Mansion?" Jongin asked again as if he was trying to connect pieces. 

"Yes. You don't have a job here anymore, Jongin. If that's the only thing holding you back then by all means, you're free." Kyungsoo said with sarcasm, waving his hand to dismiss Jongin

"Prince Kyungsoo" the other called as if he was about to scold a child 

Kyungsoo turned to glare at the older. "You said it yourself. I'm a job. I am a mistake that took what? 8 years of your life. So now I'm giving it back to you" he pointed out

"I'm your bodyguard" Jongin said firmly

"Not anymore. Chanyeol is very capable in protecting me and I'm sure my parents and my brother would order more men to protect me" he answered back. 

"Kyungsoo" Jongin almost gritted out his name, he could see how the other was starting to get irritated too. Kyungsoo frowned at his fiancé or boyfriend or ex. He doesn't even know where they stand because Jongin just left him hanging. 

"What, Jongin?! I'm trying to get distance from you because you made it clear that I am nothing in your life. If you want to protect someone, protect my family, not me. We're done. Thank you for your service" Kyungsoo said sharply before he grabbed his things and walked out of the room. 

Jongin was hot on his heels and Kyungsoo immediately felt his arm being grabbed by a strong hand. "Kyungsoo. Stop this. You know better. I can keep you safe. You think it's a joke to come back to the city after being crowned as the lost prince? Your life will be in danger! I protected you for 8 years--" 

Kyungsoo whipped around and took his arm away from the taller. "I don't think it's a joke. Chanyeol is just as capable as you are. You both trained under the same team. I am going to be heavily guarded, Jongin. I don't need you in my security team anymore, you can have your life back" he snapped

They're right by the staircase and he's sure that anyone downstairs would've heard them by now. 

"Kyungsoo" Jongin said quietly, raking his fingers through his hair. 

Kyungsoo smirked at him and shook his head in disappointment. "You know what's funny? This is the only time you called me by my name again. I spent hours crying and thinking about what went wrong or how gullible I am to fall for you when you don't even feel the same way. Trust you? Believe in your words? I did and look where it got me"

Jongin's gaze never left his eyes, he used to feel like he was melting whenever the taller gazed at him like that but now it feels burdensome. It feels like what it is, a job for Jongin. 

"I was fine, Jongin. I was happy. And of course I am happy that I'm with my family now but you also took my home from me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me? You were my rock, you kept me from falling and crashing. But now I guess I have to go against the tides again until I find something that can ground me again" Kyungsoo said quietly, his mind is already exhausted and he really doesn't want to argue anymore. 

Kyungsoo placed his things on the floor and removed the engagement ring from his hand then took Jongin's hand. He placed the ring there before closing it gently. "Save it for someone you actually love"

He picked up his things then went down seeing Chanyeol immediately by the foyer. The taller gave him a small smile before opening the front door for him. 

"You alright, little prince? You went hard on Jongin" Chanyeol teased lightly, taking the duffle bag and garment bag from Kyungsoo. 

"I don't want to talk about it" he frowned. 

His brother Junmyeon was already at the driveway talking to their papa and Sehun. Chanyeol placed Kyungsoo's bag at the trunk before opening the door for Kyungsoo to put his other things inside. 

"For what it's worth, he had a hard time reaching out to us because he cares for you. He knew that you'd be in the spotlight and in the eyes of danger once you step in this world but he still did because you asked for your family" 

"Well I didn't ask to lose him and yet I still did" Kyungsoo said quietly. 

His dad came out after a few minutes together with Jongin who's holding a backpack in one hand and a blueprint tube in the other. "Where are you going, Jongin?" Junmyeon asked, while fiddling with Kyungsoo's hand. 

"I allowed him to go. He said he's going back to his life and his job. Of course he's always welcome to come back here but for now, he decided on continuing his work" Minseok answered for Jongin. 

Jongin bowed to both Junmyeon and Luhan, saying his thanks before bowing to Kyungsoo. "Thank you for taking care of me" he said before he walked towards his motorcycle. 

They all watched Jongin as he sped away from the mansion, leaving Kyungsoo both confused and angry. "He really hates me that much, huh" Kyungsoo said in disbelief 

His dad reached out and gave him a squeeze on his shoulder while Luhan draped his arm across his shoulders. "He'll come back, Kyungsoo. This is where his home is" Luhan said softly giving a hug to his youngest child. 

\--

"We heard" Junmyeon broke the silence, Chanyeol is driving the SUV while Sehun is seated next to him. 

"I'm sorry" 

Junmyeon patted his brother's thigh lightly, giving the younger a small smile. "No, it's alright. You had to say what you wanted to. Although, you should be careful the next time, maybe take it to your bedroom or your office. Sometimes the sources for gossip come from inside" 

"Is that why there's a selected housekeeping team for the third floor?" he asked to take his mind off of things

He used to wonder why he sees only two helpers go around the third floor while the rest of the house is cleaned by a lot more. 

"Yes, those are the ones who have been in the family for years. The others aren't allowed to go up unlike our personal security teams. As you can see, Papa and Dad only allows two of their men upstairs, Uncle Seonho and of course our three security men" 

"Chanyeol I'm sorry for dropping your name in defense more than two times" Kyungsoo sighed, finally allowing himself to relax. 

Sehun chuckled softly and glanced at him. "Don't be sorry, your highness. It does wonders for his ego" 

"Jongin wasn't upset when we told him that you wouldn't need his protection at the mansion. I understand why he feels protective of you. It's different outside" Junmyeon said quietly. 

"Hyung, I don't want to talk about him right now. I feel so exhausted with that argument" Kyungsoo frowned, looking away from his brother. 

"Alright. Just remember that you told us that your Jongin always puts you first before anything else" Junmyeon said, giving his hand a light squeeze

-

The next day came too fast for Kyungsoo. He woke up before his alarm and now he's just staring at the painting hanging on the wall across his bed. His brother's place was spacious and has four rooms. He doesn't have neighbors too probably because of security reasons. 

He needs to pull himself together so he went to the bathroom and took a shower to get ready for work. Since he doesn't have an office anymore, he had to figure out where to meet his new client. The client offered to meet at his hotel but Junmyeon didn't want to take that risk so he offered his unit but Kyungsoo didn't want to overstep. 

He's dressed up in a black suit, just because he doesn't know if his client is more formal than the other clients he met before. He styled his hair up and wore his new eyeglasses to avoid bumping into things. 

When he came out Junmyeon, Sehun and Chanyeol were already there at the dining area. Sehun and Chanyeol bowed to greet him and he returned the greeting too, feeling awkward to just stand and nod at them. "Don't know which coffee you wanted so I'll take what you won't get, your highness" Chanyeol said, offering two iced beverages. 

"Iced latte please. I still have to find a place for my meeting so I'll just get lunch there" Kyungsoo said, taking the coffee with both hands. 

Junmyeon folded his newspaper and took his tablet "Kyungie, don't worry about it. I already reserved a private conference room at the hotel, you can meet your client there" he suggested

"But your shareholders' meeting?" 

"Hotel conference room, just right across yours. I'll ask the manager to send some brunch for you and your client" Junmyeon smiled at him brightly. 

"You look dashing. We chose the perfect suit" Junmyeon commented, his gaze focused on Kyungsoo's collar. He's wearing a three-piece suit but unlike Kyungsoo's all black suit, Junmyeon had lighter colors in his. 

"Thank you, hyung" 

Kyungsoo's gaze somehow landed on Sehun's feet, smiling when he saw the pair of shoes that Sehun was looking at when he and his brother went shopping. "Nice shoes, Sehun" he said with a teasing tone. Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at him probably to stop him from teasing the taller. 

"Thank you, your highness. It was a gift" the taller answered, looking away from the prince. 

"I'm sure it was. You deserve it for taking care of my older brother" he answered back. 

They all gathered their things and headed out of the door. There were at least four guards stationed outside the unit who greeted them as soon as they came out. "Your highness, you should spoil me too" Chanyeol said lightly, making them chuckle. 

Among the three security men, Chanyeol is the most comfortable one, he's very polite and playful at the same time. He still shows respect even though he lightly plays around with the princes. 

"You don't deserve it. You always throw me on the floor" Kyungsoo frowned at him. "Where do you want me to throw you then?" Chanyeol asked with a smirk 

"Chanyeol!" both Sehun and Junmyeon called out in surprise while Chanyeol just winked at the shocked little prince. "Suho and Angel, on the move" he said through his comms just after the elevator doors closed

"What does Suho mean?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. 

"Guardian" Sehun answered lightly. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in understanding. "Our code names put together sound like Guardian Angel?" 

Chanyeol glanced at him and smiled with his dimple appearing like it's nobody's business. "Ah, what a smart little prince. I'm lucky to be your security" 

"Stop flirting with my brother Chanyeol!" Junmyeon gritted out, even though he knew that his friend was only teasing. 

"Separate cars, Royal Prince" Sehun reminded the princes. 

Junmyeon tapped Chanyeol's shoulder, making the taller look at him. "Just keep him safe" 

"Like my life depends on it" Chanyeol answered. 

The doors opened and they were guided into separate cars. Chanyeol opened the car for Kyungsoo and went to the other side to sit next to him because there's a pair of bodyguards sitting on the driver's seat and shotgun seat. 

"Your highness, if something is bothering you, tell me at once" Chanyeol said, motioning at the younger prince to buckle his seat belt. 

"I'm nervous" 

"You should be. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way. The hotel is surrounded by our teams. Nothing will happen to you" Chanyeol assured him. 

Now he wishes that Jongin was here. Jongin used to know all the right things to say. It's hard to face the people without having someone that you trust standing next to you. 

Flashes of camera and people were right outside the hotel. Everyone probably expected Junmyeon's appearance but they didn't know that Kyungsoo would appear in public too. Kyungsoo could almost hear his heart beating loudly when their convoy stopped by the entrance. 

The security team came out first, blocking the people and their camera, making sure that there's a clear path going to the hotel. "I've got Angel" Chanyeol said through his comms before he and the bodyguard that was sitting at the shotgun seat went out of the car. 

Chanyeol circled the car and went to his side, knocking twice to allow Kyungsoo some time to fix himself before the car door opened. He almost got blinded by the flashes of cameras but Chanyeol was instantly by his side, hand over his head as he alighted the car. 

"I got you, look forward and don't hurry" Chanyeol whispered, handing Kyungsoo's things to the other security that came with them. 

_Isn't that the lost prince?_

_Is he attending the meeting too?_

_It's his first public appearance. Do you think he knows what he's doing?_

Kyungsoo kept his head up and walked with a purpose just like how Sehun taught him. He didn't spend those hours straightening his posture just to slouch now. He followed the security team that was guiding him. 

The hotel manager and the owner were there at the lobby, along with the staff that surrounded them, bowing at him as soon as he stepped into the hotel. 

The owner of the hotel took a step forward and introduced himself, bowing and then offering his hand, Kyungsoo was going to take it but Chanyeol blocked his hand before he could even do so. Kyungsoo just politely nodded at the owner and looked around, his hyung hasn't come out of the car and he's getting worried already. 

"Prince Kyungsoo, we are glad to meet you and be of service for you today. The Crown Prince gave us specific instructions, may we direct you to your conference room?" the manager offered with a small smile. 

"Yes please. Thank you" he answered, following the man. Chanyeol and their security team immediately followed his step, they moved as one even when they entered the elevator, they all waited for Kyungsoo to get in first before they followed and surrounded them, allowing little space for the manager and his secretary. 

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol who's right next to him and shielding him from everyone else. 

"Don't worry about him. He's been through this a million times. Sehunnie will take care of him" 

"My client, Mr. Zhang. He's coming at 10 am. Please meet him for me and guide him here" 

"I'll let one of the guards meet him for you. I can't leave you alone. We'll let the front desk know" Chanyeol assured him. 

"If there's anything you need, just press this button and someone will come right away. I'll ask someone to bring in the beverages" the manager said before exiting the room. 

The room wasn't that big, it had a long table, and a couple of chairs surrounding it. There's an L-shaped table by the wall with a buffet of food, fruits and pastries. 

He saw Chanyeol briefly tapping his earpiece before turning to him. "Crown Prince is already at the room across" 

Kyungsoo checked the time and it was almost 10 already. He took out the plans and laid it out on one side of the desk then he placed his tablet on top of them. "Go eat, Chanyeol. You didn't eat breakfast" Kyungsoo said, gesturing at the brunch buffet. 

"Sehun and I had breakfast before we picked up your coffee" Chanyeol answered. Kyungsoo barely touched his latte and he left it in the car out of nervousness so he took a small bowl and placed some fruits there before taking a seat. "I'm worried that my client will back out" Kyungsoo frowned and poked his grape. 

"Because?" 

"Because it's a pain to meet me" Kyungsoo grunted, checking his email to see if his client had messaged him. 

"Nonsense. Your works are amazing. I'm sure he reached out to you because of that. Don't worry about how you'll meet him. We will make it happen" 

The manager walked in again with a staff that rolled in a cart full of beverages and a bucket of ice. They even have a bottle of champagne chilling on ice. 

"My works?" Kyungsoo asked after the door closed 

"Yes, Kai showed us a couple of buildings and houses that he worked on with you and I have to say, you have an eye for design. I'd hire you if I could afford you" 

"I'm not that expensive" Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes

"Oh, little prince. You're a priceless jewel" Chanyeol teased back before he went quiet, probably listening to his comms unit 

"Your client is here. I'll stay in the room, I'll be silent" Chanyeol said and right on time, there were two knocks on the door before it opened. 

Kyungsoo stood up as his client walked in. The man was taller than him and had a very calm face that oddly reminds him of his brother. The man bowed at him and he returned it with a bow as well, extending his hand to offer a handshake. The man was so polite, taking Kyungsoo's hand with both hands before smiling at him. "I'm Zhang Yixing. Lay Zhang in the entertainment industry" 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zhang. I'm L--Doh Kyungsoo" he said introducing himself. His last name was still new to him and it's the first time he actually said it out loud. 

They both took a seat across each other. His client looked uncertain before he gave Kyungsoo a small smile and leaned in a little. "Mr. Doh, Prince? My secretary is outside, I think your men only expected me so they asked him to stay behind. Is it alright if he joined us?" he asked, voice close to a whisper. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise, he felt sorry for the secretary of his client. "Oh! I'm sorry, of course! You may call me Mr. Doh or Kyungsoo please be comfortable" he said before turning to Chanyeol "Kindly accompany Mr. Zhang's secretary here" he said hurriedly. 

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at him but he moved towards the door and peeked outside. 

"Oh please don't be sorry, it's okay and please call me Yixing or Lay" the man said, smiling at him softly, showing a pair of dimples in either cheek. Wow, talk about a beautiful face. 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, noticing how awkward they're starting. "How about let's eat brunch first then let them clear it up before we work on your new studio" he suggested to break the awkwardness. 

Yixing's smile grew wider and his dimples went deeper if that is possible. "That'll be great. I was nervous to come when I heard that you're the prince. My secretary didn't tell me about that when he suggested you as an interior designer for our new studio" 

Chanyeol stepped back and Yixing's secretary came in, carrying two blueprint tubes and another messenger bag. He bowed at Kyungsoo immediately and greeted him before taking a seat next to Yixing. 

After brunch, Kyungsoo had their plates cleaned up, even the buffet. Chanyeol ordered the staff to leave the dessert/snack buffet in case Kyungsoo and his client wanted more. 

"This is the first blueprint that you sent me. May I ask if this is just a studio?" Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the layout that he has been looking at since last week.

Jongin was the one who fetched it from his home office because Yixing's secretary sent it there. It was a simple building, five floors, a basement and a lot of rooms. Yixing was very precise about the rooms he wanted on each floor and he also wanted to make it spacious. 

Yixing smiles shyly and shakes his head. "Ah no, it's actually an agency, an entertainment agency. I don't know if you're into idols but I'm actually an idol. I came from a C-KPOP group but now that our contracts are done, I decided to build my own agency so that when everyone's done with their enlistment, they will have a place ready for them" he explained. 

Kyungsoo finds his dimple is so distracting because it always appears even when he's just biting the inside of his cheek. "That's sweet. You mentioned C-KPOP so I'm assuming that you're Chinese?" he asked lightly, opening up the software that he used to design one floor of the building on his tablet. 

"Yes! Born and raised there. I actually have my first studio there so this will be a satellite office for my brothers, uh, members I mean. We're already family so I treat them as brothers" 

Kyungsoo chuckled, finding it amusing that Yixing's nervousness makes him fidget a little. "This is the first floor that I designed. You asked for a reception area and instead of doors, I thought it would be best to have an archway here to lead towards the gift shop that you wanted in the future. Frosted glass doors for privacy to get to the elevators. There's also an office space, an entertaining area here at the side and I also went ahead and placed a small conference room" he explained and gave his tablet to Yixing 

It's basically a 3d visual of the first floor, it was so hard to render everything but the smile on his client's face made it more than worth it. 

"This is amazing! I actually brought in the floor plans for the other floors. Please do what you want, break down the walls if you want. It's actually a new building and renovation is still on-going. We hired an engineer to make some changes so you can work with him if you want to change the layout of rooms" Yixing said while his secretary offered the two blueprint tubes to Kyungsoo. 

"Any requests?" Kyungsoo asked, noting down a few things on his phone. 

Yixing bit his lower lip, turning to Kyungsoo with another warm smile on his face. "A recording studio and dance studio next to my office. It would be so good if you put in a shower room too" 

"I'll do you a better one, I'll give you your own room" Kyungsoo chuckled, amazed at how happy and carefree Yixing is. 

"Thanks a lot, Kyungsoo~ssi! I'm excited for this. Do you have a timeline for this?" Yixing asked, taking a picture of Kyungsoo's tablet to keep the design. 

"I'll work on this together with your renovation team. I'll talk to the engineer too after you approve the final designs of the floor plans" Kyungsoo answered the excited idol. 

Yixing nodded at him, handing him back his tablet. He made a mental note to email this design to Yixing as soon as he gets home. "I'll be in China for two weeks. I have a filming schedule. Do you think you can get it ready in three or four weeks?" the taller asked.

Kyungsoo nodded at him. He expected a shorter time frame since the renovation is already on-going. "Three weeks is more than enough. I'll email you the updates so you can give me your inputs as I work with it" Kyungsoo said, rolling up the blueprint that he laid out earlier. 

He has a lot to do when he gets home. He needs to make an interior floor plan before he starts to make a 3d plan to see it come to life. 

Yixing has such gentle eyes, Kyungsoo is starting to wonder if this man has ever gotten angry in his whole life. "Don't worry about the cost and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call my secretary" he offered before his eyes widened and he glanced at Chanyeol before looking at Kyungsoo again "If it's alright, can I ask for your contact number as well?" 

"Sure" "Prince Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo and Chanyeol answered simultaneously. For security reasons, he changed his phone and his number as well and his brother told him not to give out his number too much. 

Kyungsoo smiled at Yixing and held out his palm to ask for the taller's phone "Just make sure not to get it out as you can see my lovely bodyguard is overprotective" 

Yixing nodded immediately, giving his phone to Kyungsoo "Of course! Discretion is a part of my life. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said softly after receiving back his phone. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Zhang. Would you indulge me with a picture? It's not always that I get an idol for a client" Kyungsoo said lightly. 

Yixing's soft chuckles echoed in the room but he nodded at Kyungsoo and offered his phone to his secretary while Kyungsoo handed his phone to Chanyeol who wasn't looking amused by it. 

They took a couple of pictures before finally bidding goodbye. It was refreshing to come back to work and even refreshing to have a very kind client. 

"Angel is done and ready to leave. Heading to the Mansion" Chanyeol announced quietly in his wrist

"My brother?" 

"Meeting is still on-going. I have strict instructions to bring you back home after you're done" 

"Oh, can't we wait for him?" Kyungsoo frowned, zipping up his bag. 

"Not a chance, little prince. Maybe next time when the heat is off of you" Chanyeol said, picking up all the tubes before heading to the door to open it. 

\--


	4. Too Close

It's almost the start of spring and while the flowers are silently blooming around the gardens, Junmyeon and Luhan are arguing about swatches. 

"Papa, I really don't like that color on Kyungie" Junmyeon said, frowning at the mustard yellow cloth that Luhan was holding. 

"But it's spring!" 

"How about we let Kyungsoo decide" Minseok suggested, interfering with the argument between the crown prince and his husband. 

Kyungsoo looked at them cluelessly. He just woke up after pulling an all-nighter inside his room. He hasn't seen his office yet because his father said that final touches are being done. He had plenty of space in his room anyway so it was fine. When he woke up, he freshened up and went to the kitchen but he saw his parents and brother already sitting in the great living area. 

"What is happening?" he asked confusedly

He went towards them giving his parents a kiss on a cheek before planting his butt on the seat next to his brother. Junmyeon was expecting a kiss too but Kyungsoo didn't relent which made the older give him a very sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You always greet papa and dad with a kiss!" Junmyeon complained. 

It was actually Luhan's habit to give a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek every morning and every night, it just rubbed off on Kyungsoo that he initiates the greeting sometimes, mostly when he's still sleepy and couldn't be bothered to be shy. 

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo asked, effectively changing the topic as he sinks in beside his brother who couldn't help but coo at him. Junmyeon wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo to pull him closer, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder. 

"He's so adorable when he's sleepy" Luhan sighed softly, looking at his children fondly. 

"What is the cloth for?" Kyungsoo asked, lazily blinking his eyes open. Minseok chuckled at him softly and went to the kitchen to fetch something while Junmyeon frowned at his papa. 

"Papa is planning a spring welcoming celebration for you but he doesn't want our previous planner to do it since he doesn't know you and doesn't know what you like" Junmyeon explained, giving the swatches of cloth for Kyungsoo to see. 

Luhan smiled at his children who looks so cuddly "I'm trying to be more hands-on with the design" 

"Lu, Kyungsoo can help you with that" Minseok suggested before giving Kyungsoo a glass of milk, ruffling his son's hair when the younger thanked him. 

Kyungsoo sat up straight to drink his milk before clearing his throat. "Actually, I have a friend? I miss my friends already. Baek is an event organizer. I'm pretty sure he hasn't organized an event for the royal family but he's good at what he does, he makes magic. I barely compliment someone but his events are just out of this world and he's my best friend too" he suggested, he looked down at his glass really missing his friends. 

Minseok noticed the smile fading from his son's face so he reached out and patted the younger’s knee to grab his attention. "Kyungsoo, you can invite your friends to come here. I'm sure they would love to see you too. Junmyeon doesn't have a lot of friends too so maybe he can make friends with them" he suggested 

"I have friends" Junmyeon said, feigning an offensive look. 

Luhan cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking at his eldest son. "Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol aren't included. Plus Sehun is already your boyfriend" he pointed out

"Papa!" Junmyeon said loudly, his voice close to a whine already. 

"What? I saw him looking at you! I look at your Dad the same way" Luhan said, rolling his eyes at his son. 

Junmyeon grunted at his father, making Kyungsoo chuckle softly. He patted his brother's thigh gently before he pulled away. "Hyung likes Sehun too, right?" he asked, eyes wide and expecting an answer. 

There's one thing that this family can't do and that is to say no to Kyungsoo. "Yes, I like Sehun very much but he's so uptight and he doesn't want to make a move because I'm the Crown Prince" he sighed, frowning at the purple cloth in his hands. 

"Well tell Sehun that we don't discriminate here. I'm Chinese for goodness' sake and that didn't stop your father in making me his other half. Everyone expected him to have a Korean husband or wife, but he fought for us, even argued with your grandparents for us to be accepted"

"All worth it, Lu" Minseok said, placing a kiss on his husband's hand. 

Normally, Kyungsoo would cringe at the cheesiness of their parents but he's just in awe every time his dad says something about their papa. Their dad isn't as showy as their papa but he makes it up for it with his actions. 

"Ughh. That's so cheesy. It's morning and we haven't had breakfast!" Junmyeon complained, feet playfully kicking the air. 

"How about I make breakfast for us so we can all dine here?" Kyungsoo suggested, gesturing at the breakfast bar that's very unused. 

Luhan looked at Minseok who gave him a nod before they turned to Kyungsoo with a small smile. "That's a nice idea. We'll set up the table and cut up fruits" Luhan said softly, smiling at his youngest. 

Kyungsoo stood up and headed towards the kitchen area, he could still see his brother picking out colors before he was pulled up by his dad. "Do that later. Let's make breakfast with Kyungsoo" 

"And son, why don't you invite your friends here and tell Baek? That your papa would like to hire him" Minseok called out to Kyungsoo who was still looking at them with an amused smile. 

"Really?!" Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise, he assumed that the invitation for his friends to come here was just a fleeting suggestion. 

"Yes, it's the weekend anyway. I'm sure they miss you too" Luhan answered his son

Kyungsoo ran towards them to hug them both tightly before going back to the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "It doesn't take a lot to make him happy, I understand why Jongin was reluctant to give him back" Luhan said lightly, smiling at the way Kyungsoo happily started to take out his ingredients. 

"His heart is so pure. I don't want to invite your family members" Luhan pouted. Minseok chuckled, knowing why his husband is reluctant in doing that. Ever since his parents passed, his aunts and uncles just became vultures, always demanding something from them. Minseok tries his best to keep them away. 

  
  


-

  
  


Luhan sent a car to pick up Kyungsoo's friends after Kyungsoo notified them while Minseok toured Kyungsoo to his new home office. 

Kyungsoo still couldn't stop gaping at his very new multi-touch drafting table situated at the side of his curved table, he also has a curved monitor, wireless keyboard, mouse and another laptop set-up on top of the long curved table. There are plenty of storage spaces, he has a long marble table at the side of the room while his materials are perfectly stored in cabinets, drawers and bins. 

"Jongin designed the room, I let him do what he wants since he knows you better. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask" Minseok offered lightly. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but be in awe of his office, not only because of the light hardwood floors but the perfect lighting. Even his long table has its own lamp. It's just amazing. He also loved the white walls, making the space look airy and spacious. 

"This is perfect dad" Kyungsoo breathed out

Minseok chuckled, patting his son's shoulder. "And I heard you've had some troubles finding a place to meet up your clients so I told Sehun to find you an office space near Junmyeon's place. It'll be ready in a week so you can meet your clients there whenever you're in the city" 

Kyungsoo turned to look at him, his eyes shining with u shed tears. "You're all spoiling me. I'm really grateful" 

"Oh Kyungsoo. We missed half a quarter of your life. We just want to make it up to you" Minseok admitted softly. 

"You don't have to do that. I'm glad that I found my family now. It's more than enough" Kyungsoo said, hugging his dad. 

-

It took Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kris almost two hours to arrive at the Mansion. Kyungsoo was already dressed and ready to meet his friends when Chanyeol knocked at his opened office door. 

Instead of a regular door, Jongin opted for a wide black pocket door that contrasts the white walls of his office. "I was told to call you once your friends arrived. They're pulling up on the driveway as we speak" Chanyeol tells him. 

It took him two seconds to stand up before he raced down the staircase just in time for the front door to open. Baekhyun was the first one to come in, his hair dyed deep red and he was wearing a black choker, white printed shirt, a red plaid jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. Kyungsoo didn't expect less to be honest, Baekhyun is stylish and his face is something to be admired. 

He immediately hugged Baekhyun who was surprised by the sudden clinginess of his best friend. "Missed me that much, prince~nim?" he teased, hugging back the prince 

"Shut up. I really missed you" Kyungsoo whined, hugging Baekhyun tighter before he pulled away. 

Kris came in next, towering over them. His black hair is longer now and he's wearing a light pink shirt under a cream blazer. He gave Kyungsoo a wide smile and a quick hug because the both of them aren't really the hugging type. "Nice to see you, little man" he teased and received a light punch from Kyungsoo

Jongdae came in next, his hair surprisingly a shade of blonde, he's wearing the most comfortable outfit amongst the three visitors. He chose a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans then his cap. He hugged Kyungsoo as soon as he saw him and squeezed the younger too much. "I missed you. I hate that you change your number. I was worried" Jongdae complained after he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, I had to do it. You're all staying for the weekend, right? Where are your things?" Kyungsoo asked them in confusion. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat a little and bowed at the guests before turning to the prince. "Their things are being scanned, I'll ask someone to bring it to the guest rooms" 

"No, bring it to my room. We can all fit in my bed. I missed them so much" Kyungsoo answered him. His bed is too large to be a normal king sized bed so he's sure that even Kris would fit there. He recently got a new bed after his brother accidentally spilled wine on his bed and the following day, the size of his bed doubled and a small fridge was added right by his side table as an apology from his brother. 

Chanyeol gave him a tight smile but nodded at him. "I'll have to clear that up with your parents, your highness" 

"I can ask them. We're heading there anyway. I want them to meet my friends!" Kyungsoo said, beaming at his friends before asking them to follow him. 

They went down to the lower ground using the stairs instead of the elevator because Kyungsoo wanted to go to the garden where his parents are. His brother is probably still at the gym or the indoor swimming pool because he doesn't miss a day of work-out unlike Kyungsoo. 

"Are you sure, we're allowed to meet them?" Baekhyun asked, wrapping a hand on Kyungsoo's arm. It's surprising to see Baekhyun out-of-words and worried about meeting other people. 

"Yep especially you. I told papa that you can help with the planning of the something that I forgot" Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly, trying to remember if he was supposed to turn left or right as soon as they got to the lower ground. 

"You what?!" Baekhyun said too loudly before he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Are you crazy?!" he whispered-yell, making Jongdae and Kris chuckle in amusement. 

"What? You're the best event planner that I know and you know me better than any event planner in the world. I'm sure you can work with papa" Kyungsoo pointed out, confused at his best friend's shocked face. 

"Kyungja, I love you so much but I don't want to get kicked out of the country if your parents didn't like the event I planned" Baekhyun said, panic apparent on his beautiful face that it made Kyungsoo giggle. 

"Silly, my parents are the best. They won't do that" he answered lightly before continuing towards the opened sliding doors. 

He immediately saw his Papa sitting at the glass-roofed outdoor patio that is connected to the larger family area at this floor. There are pastries lined up at the table along with tea and juices. 

The security guards bowed at him as soon as they saw him and he shyly bowed at them before continuing to walk towards his papa. "Papa, my friends are here" Kyungsoo called out softly.

Luhan turned around to face them, smiling softly before he stood up. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kris automatically bowed to Luhan who walked towards them. "Please be comfortable, it's nice to finally meet you three. I've heard many great things about you" Luhan said, offering his hand for a handshake. 

Baekhyun wiped his hand on his pants before respectfully shaking hands with Luhan. "A pleasure to meet you, your majesty, I'm Byun Baekhyun" he said clearly, his voice surprisingly steady as he introduced himself. 

"Wu Yifan, but you can calm me Kris, your majesty" Kris said lightly, as he shook Luhan's hand. 

"You must be Kim Jongdae, my son is very fond of you. He said you met in university?" Luhan asked, shaking hands with the last guest. 

"Yes, I. Uh. We met during university, your majesty" Jongdae answered in surprise. 

Luhan directed them to where he was sitting earlier and told them to have some snacks. "Wu Yifan, is it?" Luhan asked after they all settled down.

"Yes, your majesty" 

"Are you perhaps related to Wu ZiTao?" Luhan asked with curiosity, allowing the maid to serve drinks to the guests. 

"Yes, your Majesty. He's my father" Kris answered shortly keeping his tone gentle because he knows that he can be intimidating at times and he wouldn't want to intimidate the King. 

"Oh wow what a small world! He's a friend! Back when I was still acting, Zitao just debuted. We worked together on a film before. It's nice to see that you're friends with Kyungsoo. I lost contact with your father and deeply regretted it" Luhan admitted with a sad smile. 

"I can send him your regards, your Majesty. I'm sure he would love that" Kris offered with a smile 

"Kindly do that and please extend him the invite to Kyungsoo's welcoming party as well. We'll send out formal invitations after Baekhyun~ssi and I have finished the details" Luhan said softly

Baekhyun froze next to Kyungsoo and he lightly squeezed the young prince's hand. "Ah, papa. I haven't explained to Baekhyun about it" Kyungsoo said softly, putting some scones and egg tarts on his friends' dessert plates because not one of them was moving. 

"I'm sure we can talk about it later. I'm glad to work with you on this event, Baekhyun~ssi. Kyungsoo has shown me some of your works and I have to say, you have an eye for details and designing. Your portfolio is both elegant and eccentric"

"Just like him" Kyungsoo teased lightly. "Don't be uptight. My papa won't bite you" Kyungsoo said, lightly kicking Baekhyun's feet. He looks so close to losing his cool the more King Luhan talks about his works. 

"Did we miss something?" Minseok asked as he walked out to the extended patio. The three guests immediately stood up and bowed to greet the King of Korea who was followed by the Crown Prince. 

"Please, sit down. Be comfortable." Minseok said as lightly as he could but the three guests still followed it as a command. 

"This is my lovely brother, Crown Prince Junmyeon. This is Kris, Jongdae and Baekhyun" Kyungsoo introduced and his brother reached out to shake their hands before sitting next to his Dad. 

"Kyungsoo, where's Jongin?" Jongdae suddenly asked and suddenly everyone's eyes were at him. "He. I honestly don't know" Kyungsoo mumbled, poking his egg tart before cutting it, hoping that his parents didn't see him poking his food. 

"I bumped into him the other day when I visited your house. He was cleaning up. He told me to visit you here. I thought he would be here" Jongdae continued, ignoring the stares coming from the other people. 

"Jongin quit his job as Kyungsoo's personal bodyguard so right now he's focusing on his other job" Junmyeon answered for Kyungsoo and the young prince is really grateful for that because Jongin is still a touchy subject for him. 

"Oh right! Kyungja, the bookstore that we were waiting to open in the city finally opened. We can drop by there once you're free!" Baekhyun said, beaming at his friend. 

His interruption automatically broke the awkwardness and Junmyeon also helped by asking Kris about his line of work. 

  
  


-

"Seriously Kim Jongdae. Do you want to be beheaded?! Why would you ask that in front of his parents!" Baekhyun half-yelled as soon as Kyungsoo closed his door behind him but not locking it. 

"I am so sorry, Kyungsoo. I didn't know about it!" Jongdae said, hugging his best friend. 

Kyungsoo returned the hug, patting his friend in the back. "Don't worry about it, Dae. We just. Jongin and I had an argument and we had different opinions about stuff" 

"Do you want me to square him up?" Kris asked, sitting at the couch. 

"You sound like a gangster and no, don't square him up. You'll lose" Kyungsoo pointed out before sitting next to him. 

He already asked permission from his Dad and he was allowed to let his friends sleepover in his room. Their things were brought up to his room by Chanyeol as well and he even offered to bring in another mattress for the guests which they all rejected after seeing Kyungsoo's too big of a bed. 

"Your father said he wants to speak with me regarding the event. If I don't survive it I'm going to haunt you" Baekhyun threatened Kyungsoo who just stuck out a tongue at him. 

"So what are we going to do for the weekend?" Jongdae asked, plopping down beside Kyungsoo. "I can't really go out that much especially after they announced me" Kyungsoo answered him, he's a bit sad that he can't hang out with his friends and do whatever they did before. 

"It's alright Kyungja. I'm just glad that you don't have social media accounts. People are real shit, you know. When you first came out publicly a lot of people had something to say and I just couldn't stop myself from being angry at them" Baekhyun grunted in frustration. 

"Baek don't fight people. Remember that you're the bigger person" Kyungsoo said carefully. He already knew about those comments because sometimes he catches his brother watching the news and would immediately turn it off once he walks towards the living room. 

"Even if you're small" Kris added lightly. 

"Ya, Kris! How dare you!" Baekhyun exclaimed, kicking his friend's leg. 

  
  


Surprisingly, Kris and his brother Junmyeon got along well. They started talking about work and somehow their interests matched each other as well while Baekhyun started planning with his papa, leaving him and Jongdae sharing a bottle of wine after dinner. 

His Dad had work to do so he excused himself for the evening, telling the guests to ask if they needed anything else. "I heard you have a new client? The idol?" Jongdae asked, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. . 

"Ah yup. I actually didn't know it was him. I'm so embarrassed but he didn't know I was a prince so that made two of us. He's very kind" 

Jongdae smirked at him and chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Actually he was supposed to be my client but I directed him to you after his secretary said that he's been looking at your portfolio but couldn't reach you" his best friend admits. 

"Oh. I'm sorry Dae. You ca--" 

"Don't worry about it, he gave me another client from China too, an actress who wants to start a fashion line. So I have to go to China for a bit" the other beamed at him, the corner of his lips tilting up like a cat's

"But you'll be here for my party, right?" 

Jongdae smiled at him and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. I hope you and Jongin fix whatever misunderstanding you had. He's in love with you, Soo. I can feel it. We can all see it" 

"Maybe that's what he wants you to see" he muttered, tracing the rim of his glass. 

"Honestly, I didn't see Jongin at your house. I saw him at the restaurant where we usually hang out to get drinks. He was drinking himself to death and he barely recognized me. I drove him home and he just kept repeating I fucked up, dae. I told him to shut up and he just started saying sorry. He texted me the next day to say thank you and told me that you miss me and hope that you see me soon" the older admitted. He couldn't say it in front of Kyungsoo and his family because he doesn't know if it's a touchy topic between the whole family. 

"I don't know, Dae. He's just so far" 

"That never stopped you before. Give it time, maybe he'll pull himself together" Jongdae said softly. 

"Yeah. I hope so" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Baekhyun was given two weeks and he outdid himself, just in time for the full bloom of the cherry blossoms. He, along with his team designed the grand ballroom in just under two weeks, he even planned the menu for the food and designed the invitations himself. Luhan couldn't believe how fast the young man worked, he's very creative too and could visualize his design almost as soon as he thinks about it. 

Baekhyun styled up the elegant room with sheer canopies and hung floral garlands and tear drop lights all over the room, almost looking like flower chandeliers. He maximized his resources, using the design of the room to reflect his own designs. He chose round tables instead of square ones but he placed a long table at the front where the Royal Family will take their seats. He also lined up two long tables on either side of the room for the extended royal family. 

He left an open space in the middle, for a dance floor or whatever royals do when they party. His theme was simple, light colors, creams to light pink to bring the breeze of spring and a splash of champagne gold for Kyungsoo's royalty status. He made sure to order the freshest flowers for the centerpieces and allowed the king to pick the dinner wares. 

They also opened up the sliding windows to extend the ballroom to the balcony that Baekhyun designed too. He really went all out with this and he hopes Kyungsoo likes it. 

He let his team do the final arrangements before he went up to Kyungsoo's room where his best friend is already getting ready with Jongdae and Kris. 

"Kyungsoo, style your hair up and wear contact lenses for tonight" Jongdae pointed out

Kyungsoo frowned, letting his head flop back to his head. "I don't want to, they're irritating" he complained. 

"Would you rather wear glasses?" Kris asked, handing his round framed glasses. 

"No" the younger pouted. They had a sleepover again because Baekhyun was finishing up a lot of things the past few days and he was almost at the Mansion every day. 

His papa offered to have his friends' suits tailored too which was politely declined by the three men but his papa insisted and said that Chanyeol and Sehun would have theirs tailored as well. 

"White looks cute on you. You'll stand out. I picked dark blue and light gold thrones for this purpose" Baekhyun said, fixing Kyungsoo's button up shirt. 

"I will take a shower and I'll get ready with you. I'll make you look pretty" he said before going into Kyungsoo's bathroom. 

Kyungsoo sighed and picked up his white coat, it's embellished with intricate black and gold designs. It matches his hyung's and fathers' blazers too. They just have different designs. 

Jongdae is wearing a black velvet suit with embroidered patterns and a dark gray shimmery light top that he tucked into his pants. His blonde hair styled up and parted to keep out of his face. Kris is also wearing an all black suit with a diamond embellishment diagonally across the blazer. 

Baekhyun also has a black velvet blazer with gold trimmings at the hems of his sleeves. When he came out of the bathroom, he was already drying his hair with a towel before borrowing the hair dryer. "Kyungja, I swear to every God out there I will hit you if you don't put your hair up tonight. Don't hide your pretty face" he threatened, glaring at his best friend through the mirror. 

Jongdae and Kris chuckled at him when he took a seat next to Baekhyun and allowed the older to style his hair without any complaints. "I'll put on light make-up, I promise. You don't need anything anyway. Just to make sure you won't have an oily face in the pictures" Baekhyun said, taking out his kit from his bag. 

Kyungsoo knew that it was best to let Baekhyun do what he wants rather than fight him, he already lost a lot of battles before. "Your hair is so bright. You're going to stand out. I'm glad you're my friend" Kyungsoo mumbled, closing his eyes because Baekhyun told him to do so. 

"Stop being sappy. I haven't put on my make up and I don't want to cry" his best friend answered. 

By the time they're all dressed up, Chanyeol knocks on the door to tell them that the guests have arrived and Kyungsoo needs to come with him in two minutes. 

"We'll wait downstairs, young prince" Jongdae teased lightly before giving Kyungsoo a side hug. 

Baekhyun checked himself in the mirror, proud of his eye make-up before he turned to his best friend. "Don't dare wipe that or touch your hair. I will punch you" he warned before blowing a kiss at him. 

Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol who was chuckling at his friends who went down already. "Does he always threaten you?" the taller asked. 

Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol's deep maroon blazer. It's design reminds him of fireworks with the jewels and sequins sewn into that pattern. They walked towards the library where the rest of his family are. Sehun's wearing almost the same pattern as Chanyeol's only black in color. 

"You look so handsome!" his papa said as soon as they saw him. 

"Baekhyun got to me" he answered shyly, trying to get away from the attention but Junmyeon just pulled him closer and spun him around slowly. "I like your hair like this and no glasses!" his brother piped up in excitement 

He refused to wear contact lenses and glasses that's why he's walking with a blurred eyesight. He hopes he won't unintentionally squint too much because of it. 

His dad took something from the desk behind him and showed him what he was holding. It was a crown perched on top of its case. He finally noticed how everyone is wearing their own crowns, it looked natural to see them wearing crowns, they look majestic. "May I?" Minseok asked, taking the crown from the case. 

Kyungsoo nodded and turned around to let his dad place the gold crown on his head. It had weight in it heavier than expected. "The gems are your birthstone. We had it made as soon as we knew you were coming home" Minseok explained, asking Kyungsoo to turn around. 

His family looked at him in awe, all of them speechless at the little prince. "Welcome home, Prince Kyungsoo" Chanyeol said, breaking the silence. 

"I'm home" Kyungsoo said softly, looking at his family. 

  
  


\--

  
  


They were escorted down by their security team. Of course their personal security walked in front and behind them, Kyungsoo finally met Jongin's dad who was always busy with his own Dad.

"Kyungsoo, you're going in first but don't worry I'm right behind you" Junmyeon said softly, giving his brother a squeeze on the shoulder. 

The double doors opened and the first thought in Kyungsoo's mind was how amazing Baekhyun is. He was right to suggest Baekhyun to his papa. Elegance is one thing but Baekhyun's work is just magical in every way. He tried his best not to look up to see how the flowers were hung. The tables were perfectly set, a couple of cocktail tables by the front and round tables behind, a red carpet walkway separating the tables.

Chanyeol was at his side but a little too far from the usual. He gave a nod to Kyungsoo before his name was called. "Prince Doh Kyungsoo, second heir to the throne" 

He ignored almost everyone, trying to keep his gaze steady and towards the front. He couldn't see most of the people anyway but he knows they're all standing up. When he reached the long table up front, it felt lonely, eyes were all on him. He didn't take a seat since his papa told him to wait for their Dad to come, so he did. He watched as his brother walked into the room, his poise immediately demanding attention. He looked so elegant that Kyungsoo wished he looked the same when he entered. 

"Crown Prince Doh Junmyeon, heir to the throne" 

"Chin up, little prince. Savior on your 3 o'clock" Chanyeol whispered before he stepped behind. 

Kyungsoo stopped himself from looking at his 3 o'clock because his brother was on his way to him and he could feel the extended family's gaze on him. Their tables were on either side of the empty space in the middle, almost flanking the Royal table. 

"See, you survived that, now smile a little" Junmyeon said softly as soon as he reached Kyungsoo. He moved to the side of their Dad to sit there and left Kyungsoo again. 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief when his papa walked in, looking as youthful as ever, he had always wondered why his parents looked younger than their age. His papa gave his hand a small squeeze once he stood next to him. "Almost over" he whispered to his younger son. 

After his Dad finally stood at the place next to his papa and brother, every guest bowed to them. His dad gestured everyone to take a seat so they all did but the King remained standing. The music from the live band stopped and his dad was handed a microphone. 

"Thank you all for accepting our invite. It's a special night for all of us. Just in time for the spring blossoms to bloom, our little prince is finally home. Everyone, kindly welcome our youngest prince, my son, Prince Kyungsoo. May you all generously extend your respect and kindness to him and love him just as you love the rest of the royal family" Minseok announced, raising his glass for a toast. 

-

"You can interact with your friends, Kyungie. We'll be here" Junmyeon said once they finished the light dinner while watching the hired performers who were dancing in the middle of the room. 

"I can't even see them" Kyungsoo muttered, shyly trying to look at the people in front of them but he couldn't see his friends. 

Almost all of the people already going around, interacting with other people after the plates were cleaned and the desserts were served. 

Junmyeon held his hand and they both excused themselves to their parents before he gently guided him to the now-empty dance floor. "Now, bow to our parents and let's show them what you learned" he said, hand in hand and facing their parents. Everyone else seems to have vacated the dance floor, leaving it empty for the princes. 

They both bowed gracefully before Junmyeon gave the nod to someone then the music started. It's a familiar song, one that he had practiced multiple times with Jongin. He wasn't as graceful as Jongin but he surely is as precise as the older. 

Junmyeon smiled at him and he couldn't help but mirror the smile of his brother before he was spun around and another pair of hands caught him. "Step back, one two" the man ordered and he followed almost immediately, dancing with Jongin's guidance. 

The taller man looked magnificent, dressed in a shimmering black coat with gold embellishment at the left side while he's wearing a white silk low neckline top that was tucked into his pants. Even the ribbon on his top was untied that Kyungsoo wanted to do something about it. 

"Angel, look up. Focus on my face" Jongin said quietly, perfectly moving both their bodies. 

His brother Junmyeon was now dancing with Sehun who is just as graceful as Jongin. The guests were now slowly dancing around them, blending into the sound. 

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo asked, his grip on Jongin's waist got tighter when he finally realized that this is real. 

"I was invited by your parents" Jongin answered with a soft smile that Kyungsoo missed a lot. 

"Why are you holding me?" 

Jongin chuckled softly and smirked at him. "I was the only one willing to catch and hold a prince" he said lightly 

"You know that I hate you, right?" Kyungsoo grunted, a bit annoyed at Jongin's cocky attitude. 

"As you should, my prince" 

Kyungsoo glared at him, almost wanting to stomp at his foot but Jongin whisked him away, this time closer to his brother. "I'm not your prince" he shot back 

"I'll work hard on it" the taller said confidently, gaze narrowing at something behind Kyungsoo before he looked at the young prince again and smiled at him. 

"Jongin, you left me" Kyungsoo pointed out 

"You asked me to. Let's talk later, your friends are here to talk to you" Jongin said, releasing him gently and bowing to him before disappearing in the crowd. 

Baekhyun got to him first, his red hair brighter than anyone's hair. He was guided to the side where the cocktail tables were at. Kyungsoo could see that almost all the round tables were gone and changed to cocktail tables. He didn't even notice that happening. Baekhyun really knows how to make things magically disappear and appear. 

"You invited an idol" Baekhyun said, turning Kyungsoo's body towards the great doors where Yixing was standing. His black hair was parted in a comma hairstyle and he was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. His bow tie was perfectly in place. 

Yixing bowed from afar, folding his body in half. Kyungsoo gave him a nod and Yixing moved towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late, your highness" he said as soon as he stood in front of him. 

"Mr. Zhang. I'm glad you could make it. I apologize for sending a late invite. I thought you'd still be in China" Kyungsoo said, smiling at his client. 

"I came straight from the airport. I couldn't miss this invite" Yixing answered softly. 

"This is my friend, Byun Baekhyun. He designed all of this and he's a fan of you" 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun~ssi" Yixing showed his precious dimpled smile to Baekhyun who couldn't stop staring at him. 

"Would you like something to eat? Fruits? Wine?" Baekhyun offered hurriedly, eyes trying to locate the servers. It's a new thing to see his best friend act shy like this. 

Yixing sheepishly shook his head, pouting a little at Baekhyun "Ah, I can't drink but thank you for the offer" 

He turned towards Kyungsoo who was watching them with an amused expression on his face. "Would you indulge me with a dance, your highness?" he asked, offering a hand to Kyungsoo. 

"I'm bad at it" Kyungsoo frowned. 

"Lucky you, it's my job not to be bad at it" Yixing said, smiling at him, his dimple appearing and almost begging Kyungsoo to say yes. 

Yixing offered his hand and grinned widely when the prince relented, putting his hand on top of his. "I'll perform for you later. For being late" he promised before he guided Kyungsoo to the center of the room. 

The crowd parted like the sea as soon as Yixing and Kyungsoo went to the center. He could see his brother smirking at him while his parents were looking at him with fondness and amusement. 

Honestly, everyone else can dance gracefully apart from him. Yixing is flawless, he moves like water, flowing and graceful. He takes Kyungsoo with him, allowing him to ride the waves of the song in a perfect manner. 

They both bowed at each other at the end of the song, receiving applause from everyone including his parents. Kyungsoo excused himself to go back to his papa's side, telling Yixing to enjoy the party. 

"I guess Jongin really taught you well" his papa commented. 

Kyungsoo grunts in response and shakes his head. "I still hate dancing. Yixing~ssi is my client. I invited him hoping I could make a new friend" 

Luhan hummed in agreement before placing an egg tart on Kyungsoo's plate. "Eat that. You should be ready to meet the extended family. They're a pain but don't worry, you have us with you" he said softly. 

Kyungsoo nodded at him and ate the egg tart that he loves so much. His parents probably noticed his love for the sweet treat. 

"Your majesty, Mr. Zhang is asking if he could indulge the royal family with a performance" Chanyeol told his dad. 

"Of course" Minseok answered, waving at the live band to stop. The crowd at the dance floor cleared the space while Yixing walked towards the glass grand piano at the corner. 

"A promise for the young prince, welcome home our lost prince" Yixing said softly before taking a seat, both dimples evident in his cheeks

"I think he's aiming for more than friendship, son" Minseok teased as soon as Yixing started playing. 

  
  


\--

  
  


After the party, when everyone else left, Jongdae and Kris bid their goodbyes too. Baekhyun excused himself to retire to Kyungsoo's room, knowing that the young prince had more duties.

The extended royal family remained and they transferred to the great living room on this floor that was next to the grand ballroom. Minseok had taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves before taking a seat next to Kyungsoo. 

There were at least 10 people sitting across the other couch and the couch adjacent to it. All holding champagne flutes that are halfway filled. 

"Thank you all for coming. It's not always that we get to interact with each other. We're glad to introduce you to Kyungsoo" Minseok said, gesturing at his son who gave everyone a polite smile. 

He couldn't see them all clearly but he knows they are glaring at him. Judging from their age group, they're either cousins or nephews and nieces of his dad. 

The man with graying hair cleared his throat. If memory serves him right, Kyungsoo thinks it's his Uncle, Kim Sungkyu, first born of his dad's Auntie, the second born. 

"I'm sorry cousin, pardon my rudeness but how are you sure that he's your child? Wasn't your child taken from his bearer the moment he was born?" he asked nonchalantly, slightly throwing a disgusted expression towards Luhan. 

Based on Kyungsoo's royal lineage lesson, he knows that his dad had no siblings but his dad's father had 7 siblings, 4 men and 3 women, they were all next in line to the throne but the crown was given to his dad's father who was the youngest of the Doh's which made everyone else angry. 

They couldn't do anything about it because the king can choose the rightful heir. His dad was crowned as the next King after his own parents died in a plane accident that took 16 lives, including security personnel and the plane's captain. They said it was an accident but he feels like there's more to it. 

Junmyeon crossed his legs and scooted closer to Kyungsoo, radiating a protective aura that calms Kyungsoo more than ever. "Uncle please excuse my interruption but to answer your question, Kyungsoo took a DNA test and matched every sample from us. My apologies for sounding rude but his bearer, our bearer has a name, our father, King Luhan in case you forgot. That seems to be the case every family gathering" he said flatly, irritation apparent in his tone 

"Jun" their papa called out softly. 

Junmyeon bowed his head a little and gave his Uncle a small smile. "Again, my apologies for sounding rude. It wasn't my intention" 

"Is this how you raise your child Minseok? I know you had no siblings but at least tell your son to respect your cousins" another man said, another Uncle he assumes. He doesn't really know which uncle is who but he knows they are living at the traditional palace in the city. Living off of his parents money too. 

Kyungsoo snickered and shook his head lightly. "Respect begets respect. I wasn't raised here but even I know how to address my father, His Majesty, properly. May it be family or not, degrading a part of the royal family is just the same as slander and I won't stand for it. Please watch your tone. I am new to the family so don't expect me to show the same graceful manner in handling things that harms my family may it be physically or emotionally"

"Are you threatening my father?" the woman wearing a golden gown asked in a raised tone, she flipped her dyed blonde hair behind her shoulders, glaring at Kyungsoo. 

"Do I sound threatening enough? It depends on a person's perspective. I don't think I've crossed a line that I shouldn't have" Kyungsoo said airily, his arrogance masking his nervousness. 

There's one thing that Jongin kept reminding him, not to show his weakness to anyone because they will use it against him and he won't let that happen. 

"Enough, Yumi. This is not the time for arguments. Your cousin is the Prince, show him some respect" 

In reality, Kyungsoo wouldn't address anyone as his cousin unless it's really his cousin. Extended relatives are a pain to deal with, especially when they have agendas. 

"It's been a long night, you should all rest. Use the guest rooms if you want. If not, I'll have Mr. Kim call your drivers" Minseok said, finally standing up.

They all stood up once Minseok did. Kyungsoo kept his hands to the side, his brother holding one of his hands. "Cousin, I hope this won't affect our relationship and Prince Kyungsoo, welcome to the family" his aunt said softly, giving him a very suspicious smile. 

He gave them a nod and excused himself, following his dad and papa. Luhan kept his hand on Minseok's arm as they walked up the staircase. They settled in the great living room, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon ditched both their coats on the arm of the couch. "Why don't we all take a shower first and let's have a proper dinner? I'll ask Mr. Kim to order" Luhan said softly, breaking the silence, walking away for a bit. 

"I'm sorry for stepping out of line. I don't regret doing so, I wish I just addressed it more royal-like" Kyungsoo said, bowing his head towards his parents. 

"Hey, look at me Kyungsoo" Minseok said, holding his son's hand in his. Kyungsoo tilted his head up and found his dad smiling at him. "You did well. Thank you for standing up for us. We couldn't be more proud of you and Junmyeon. I should be the one to apologize for their attitude. We should've prepared you better" he told his son quietly. 

Kyungsoo hugged his Dad and apologized again and he felt another pair of arms around him. "We'll protect you, Kyungsoo~yah" Junmyeon said, pressing a soft kiss on his brother's shoulder. 

"I asked Mr. Kim to order us take-outs then I found you three hugging? Make some space for me" Luhan said lightly, joining the group hug. 

-

Baekhyun was lounging on the sofa, watching the news when Kyungsoo came in. He sat up as soon as he saw his best friend pouting. "Who fought you. I'll fight them" 

"You're sweetly overprotective" 

"Kyungja you look so exhausted do you really want me to stay?" Baekhyun asked, sitting up properly so he can face the younger. 

Kyungsoo offered Baekhyun to stay because he knows that the man is beyond tired after arranging the whole event. It's just that he couldn't help but be disappointed with the extended family. The disrespect that his family gets from them is ridiculous. He could never understand the people who put money first before family. 

"Of course Baek, let's go to the city together tomorrow" Kyungsoo said softly. He wants to lie next to Baekhyun but he needs to take a shower first and clean up. 

"Going back to work that fast?" 

Kyungsoo nods at him, he already asked permission to work away for a bit because time is ticking and he wants his project to be finished as fast as he can. "I have to visit the site after I talk to Yixing~ssi if he still wants to change something in the plans I sent him" 

"He looks at you differently" Baekhyun hummed, he got up and walked towards his bag and took the face mask sheets that he saved for them. 

"Uh no. We just met" Kyungsoo said loudly because he walked into his walk-in-closet to get his change of clothes. 

"I'm serious. He looks at you the way Jongin does but lighter. Jongin has a heavy gaze you know, sometimes I worry that you'll melt under his stare but Yixing's gaze is light and almost protective" Baekhyun answered back, his voice sounding distant. Kyungsoo could hear his small fridge opening and closing outside. 

"You like him so much, you're biased" 

"Uhm I like someone else you know that" Baekhyun said, peeking inside the closet where Kyungsoo is standing in front of his drawers. 

"That idol that's in the military?????" he asked, a bit confused. 

The red headed man beamed at him and nodded. "Yes, D.O. is like the cutest nugget. If you and Yixing gets closer tell him to be my wingman for his brother" Baekhyun smirked at him

"You're ridiculous!!!" Kyungsoo said in disbelief but his lips are already upturned into a smile, the feeling of disappointment slowly disappearing. 

"I am your bestfriend. Hurry and shower. Let's put on face masks. I already placed them in the fridge" Baekhyun said, pushing his best friend into the bathroom.

\--


End file.
